The Saga of Shell Hartford
by Zaikia
Summary: Shell Hartford has a miserable life and when a strange new study hall teacher comes to her school, everything turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

**Summary: **Shell Hartford has a miserable life and when a strange new study hall teacher comes to her school, everything turns upside down.

**NOTE: THIS WILL NOT BE A REPLACEMENT FOR DARREN SHAN! IT IS MY OWN PLOT! AND I AM GOING BY EVERYONE'S MANGA COUNTERPART! **

_**Chapter 1**_

"The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside my mind….." Shell sang quietly to herself as she wandered into her fourth period class, Study Hall. It was in the band room, on the other side of the school. She walked over to her seat and sat down, plugging in her computer to the nearest electrical outlet. She flipped open her computer and sighed.

Study Hall was a time for homework or reading or other things. For some times, it was a time of discussion.

And then she heard girls talking. "I can't believe we're getting a new teacher. And he is so hot!" one girl squealed.

Shell sighed and buried her face in her arms. "Good lord…another new teacher that every girl will be swooning over." She groaned and continued to type up her story. She scratched the side of her face as the bell rang. "Until he turns out to be a jackass." She mumbled.

She brushed a lock of her long, dark brown hair out of her face and frowned when it stubbornly went back into place. "I'll have to cut that piece….." she grumbled.

"Good afternoon class." A deep, smooth male voice greeted and Shell looked up, observing the new teacher. He was tall, very tall and looked young with bright, orange hair and from what she could see amber or golden eyes. His skin was pale and from where she sat, his nails looked long and extremely sharp. "My name is Mr. Vur Horston. I am afraid your teacher is ill, so I will be taking his place until then. When I call out your names, say 'here'."

He began to call out names and when he turned his head, Shell saw a long, jagged scar on the left side of his face. _Wonder where he got that from. _

"Shelby Hartford?"

_Another substitute and the girls are swooning over him. _Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey psycho!" a voice shouted and a notebook collided with her forehead, causing her to wince and hold a hand to her forehead. "Teacher's calling your name!"

"Here." She hissed and Mr. Horston moved on. She rubbed her forehead and snuck out of the band room, wandering to the bathroom to clean up her forehead. "Stupid, slutty….." she swore, pressing the wet towel to the spot on her forehead. She sighed and threw the towel away once the bleeding stopped and went back to the band room.

She plopped down in her seat and shoved her ear phones back into her ears, chatting with her best friend. _I got a notebook thrown at my head. _She typed.

**Again? **Stormy questioned.

_And plus, we have a new substitute for study hall. And all the fucking girls are swooning over him. *scoffs* what a bunch of sluts. _

**Wow, you're mean. **

_Why thank you. _Shell typed back as Hero by Skillet began blasting into her ears. _It's a nasty habit of mine. _

**What's the teacher look like? **

_Tall, bright orange hair, a scar on the left side of his face and I have to admit, he is kinda handsome. _

**Oh him? **

_Yeah. _

**I've seen him around school. He's pretty good-looking. **

_Oh god, not you too. _Shell slapped a hand over her face, glaring at the documented conversation between her and Stormy.

**Don't worry; Jack is still in my heart. **

_I hope so. That boy would be lost without you. _

**I know. **

11:40 came along and C lunch began. Shell gathered up whatever she took with her, including her computer and her backpack. She rubbed the sore spot on her forehead, it was beginning to hurt and a headache was already forming.

"Damnit….." she grumbled and suddenly, she was tripped and fell to the tile floor harshly.

"Oops, my bad." Olivia giggled and walked away, stepping on Shell's hand as she did.

"Bitch." Shell hissed and picked herself up, walking to the library.

…..

"I'm so glad tomorrow is Thursday." Shell sighed to herself as she put her hat over her head and closed her locker, heading to the east doors. She always walked home and it was already winter. No snow, but everyday was usually cold.

She was walking down the sidewalk when Olivia and her friends blocked her way. Shell sighed. "Not today Olivia. I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what?" Olivia taunted, pushing Shell by her shoulders. "You're a weak, psycho, crazy bitch. Why don't you kill yourself and relieve everyone?"

Shell frowned. _Walk away Shell…just walk away…._She thought. "Then you'd be happy." Shell snarled right in Olivia's face and then shoved her way through. It didn't take her long to get home and she loathed it.

Her mother was a drunk, her dad had left them years ago and her older sister was always home, abusive. "Where the hell have you been?" Mia snarled as Shell walked inside, slamming the door shut.

"At school, where else?" Shell snarled back and that earned a slap across the face.

"Don't talk back to me you worthless piece of shit." Mia snarled. "Go cook dinner for mother and I."

"Cook your own damn dinner!" Shell shouted. "I'm not your fucking slave!"

Mia grabbed Shell's neck with both hands and slammed her up against the wall, squeezing tightly. "Go cook dinner or I'll strangle you." She threatened.

"Alright! Just let go of me!" Shell was released and she gave her sister a venomous glare before going into the kitchen to cook.

**1 hour later…..**

"Can't you do anything right?" Mia yelled, knocking over the pan of noodles and splashing hot water all over Shell's left thigh.

"Hey! Those were almost done!"

"Don't talk back to me!"

"Fuck you!" Shell shrieked, throwing everything down. "I've had it up to here with your shit! You want dinner, cook it your fucking self! I'm done!" she was about to walk away, but Mia grabbed the back of her head and threw her to the ground.

"You're going to regret that you piece of shit." Mia hissed and grabbed a steak knife from the counter, pinning down Shell's arm with her hand and using her legs to pin the rest of her body down.

"Get off me! Stop it!" the younger girl screamed when the tip of the knife pierced her skin. She screamed again as Mia began to carve words into her skin. Shell bit her lip, drawing blood which trickled into her mouth. It lasted a long time, but when Mia was finally done, Shell shoved her off and ran upstairs to her room, locking her door.

She rushed into her bathroom and switched the light on, turning the faucet on. The word PSYCHO was carved into her skin. As she cleaned the wound and bandaged it, she was crying the entire time. She put her hands to her face and wondered what she had done to deserve such torment.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 2**_

She woke groggily the next morning, her arm throbbing from the pain. Groaning, she got up and went into the bathroom, taking the old bandages off. The wound in her arm was angry and red, glaring at her intensely.

She sighed and rubbed some medicine on her arm before bandaging it up. _Okay Shell...you have to do something before your sister ends up killing you and throwing your body somewhere. _She thought, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She threw the bloody bandages away and went to get ready for school. She shivered once she entered the high school, her cheeks red from the cold, bitter wind. She stopped at her locker and stopped when she saw words written all over her locker.

PSYCHO

FREAK

LOSER

And a bunch of swear words. Shell's greyish-green eyes narrowed and she stalked to the office.

"There are words written all over my locker." Shell said plainly when she entered the principle's office.

"What kind of words?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" she replied sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm Miss Hartford."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Can you just get someone to clean it off before I'm known as the school psycho?"

"We'll get someone on it later today."

"Whatever." she mumbled and left the office, almost bumping into Mr. Horston. "Sorry." she grumbled and walked out.

Study hall came quicker than she noticed and she was so glad it was Thursday. She was thinking about staying over at Storm's house on Friday, maybe even the entire weekend. It's not like her mother or her sister would care.

Forty minutes went by and then lunch began. Shell stayed in her seat; she wasn't hunger and continued to type on her laptop. "Miss Hartford," she looked up when Mr. Horston called her name. "Will you be going to lunch?"

"No, not hungry." she replied and cracked her shoulder before going back to her laptop. She saw the teacher leave out of the corner of her eye and sighed, rubbing her eyes. She didn't sleep very good last night and the pain in her arm was beginning to surface.

She was typing up the last of a sentence when a hand grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards roughly, onto the floor.

"Hey psycho," Olivia sneered, pushing Shell onto the floor. She saw the bandages and ripped them off, seeing the word PSYCHO carved into her skin. Olivia smiled. "I bet you did this yourself, huh psycho?"

"Get the fuck off me before I stab your ass." Shell snarled.

Olivia suddenly pulled out a switch blade and Shell gasped. "Hold her down."

"Get off! Let me go!" Shell shouted as Olivia's friends held down her arms and legs.

"Shut her up!"

A hand was slapped over Shell's mouth to muffle her shouting. Then, she screamed out when Olivia's switchblade pierced the skin on her other arm. She continued to scream as Olivia carved several words into her skin, on both arms.

By the time she was done, silent tears trickled down her face and she laid there, bleeding from both arms. Olivia scoffed. "I can't believe you didn't even struggle. You should've struggled more and then you would've-."

"What is going on here?" a voice stopped her.

…...

Larten crossed his arms over his chest, tapping a fingernail against his arm when the girls looked at him. He stopped when he saw Olivia Ronald holding a switchblade in her right hand and blood was dripping down the blade.

He then was shocked to find the brunette he had almost bumped into earlier lying on the floor, bleeding from both arms and silent tears running down her face. _I knew humans were cruel, but not this cruel! _He thought. "What have you girls done?"

"We didn't do anything!" Olivia shouted. "We found her doing this to herself!"

"Yeah and we tried to stop her, but she threatened to kill us if we did!" a second girl shouted.

"Then why are you the one holding the switchblade, Miss Ronald?" he asks and the girls froze. "If Miss Hartford was doing this to herself, how did you get the switchblade?"

Before anyone could answer, Hartford quickly sat up and snatched the switchblade from Olivia and plunged the switchblade into Olivia's shoulder. Olivia screamed out in pain and fell to the ground when Hartford yanked the switchblade out.

Hartford moved at a fast, almost vampire, speed that Larten had a hard time keeping track of her. She went after the second girl and Larten lunged, grabbing Hartford's wrist in order for her not to injure anyone further.

Hartford cried out when he touched her, the switchblade dropping from her hand. She gave a small moan and then collapsed.

…...

"How could those girls do this to her?" Anna, the nurse questioned quietly while she cleaned the wounds on Shell's arms. "I've seen this young lady take so much...I don't know how she survives this."

"How long as this been going on?" Larten asks.

"I'm not sure, but for quite a few years." Anna replied. "If you want to look at her paper, you can."

He picked up Hartford's paper and read through it.

_Name: Shelby Elizabeth Hartford_

_Nickname(s): Shell (she also hates her full name)_

_Birthdate: August 24th, 1993_

_Birthplace: Plymouth, Indiana_

_Eye color: greyish-green_

_Hair color: dark brown_

_Height: 5'5" _

_Weight: 125 lbs_

_Illnesses and diseases: has none, but does have several disorders including sleep disorder, Schizotypal personality disorder, schizophrenia, pyromania, obsessive-compulsive disorder and bipolar disorder. Hardly shows signs of disorders, but is very cold and reserved. _

Larten scratched his cheek. _Seba told me to watch out for girls like them. I never would have thought teenagers could do that to each other. _

Anna sighed when she finally finished bandaging Shell's wrists. "Poor girl..." she shook her head. "I wonder what she goes through at home..."

Shell groaned as consciousness came back to her. Her arms were in pain and she hissed. "That bitch..." she sat up and saw Anna, the nurse and Mr. Horston. And then her eyes widened.

"Shell, what's wrong?" Anna asks, putting a hand on Shell's shoulder, also gaining the attention of Mr. Horston.

_It...c-cant be...he can't be a..._Shell thought. "Vampire..." she whispered, causing the teacher's eyes to widen. "I...I'm sorry. I have to leave." she swung her legs over the bed.

"Shell, I'm afraid I can't let you leave because-."

"Why? Because I stabbed Olivia with her own switchblade?" Shell shouted, glaring at Anna. "You don't have any fucking clue what I've been through! Every single day and night I have to endure this shit!" and then she turned to Mr. Horston. "And you! Who the hell are you? Huh? Why don't you tell the truth and tell everyone you're a blood-sucking monster!"

"Shell!" Anna scolded. "What are you accusing Mr. Horston of? He's the one who brought you here after you fainted!"

"Yea well, you should've left me." Shell snarled and then left.

…...

_How did she know that I am a vampire? _He thought to himself, standing on the edge of the building and looking out into the night, his cloak blowing with the wind. _There is no possibly way she could have known. Unless..._

"Unless she can read minds..." he said to himself.

All of a sudden, Larten spotted the girl walking down the street. Her hood was up, but it was her because she was wearing the same coat. He walked along the edge of the roof, following the girl.

Meanwhile, Shell sighed, rubbing her arms gently. The pain was nearly gone after stealing some aspirin from the dollar store and taking two of them. _When that guy touched me, I gained all of his memories. He's a vampire and how can he be outside during the daytime? Maybe not all the myths are real..._

All of a sudden, she felt like a presence was near. She kept her ears sharp for footsteps, but she didn't hear anyone behind her. So she looked up at all the buildings and saw no one. _Might be my imagination, but I can't rule out the possibility that someone's following me. It could be Olivia's friends...or it could be that vampire. I'll have to be careful. _

Larten came out of his hiding spot when the girl wasn't looking anymore and she continued down the street. _She suspects that I am following her. Smart girl and very sharp. _He thought and quietly jumped to the next building, continuing to follow her.

All of a sudden, she switched her pathway and wandered down an ally way. Larten jumped, landing on the ground quietly and then used the shadows to follow the girl.

But she was gone.

He stopped and blinked, realizing she must've taken a different route. _Where could she have gone? There is only two ways to go, I should have heard her. _

All of a sudden, he heard shuffling from behind him and whirled around, only for a hand to grab his neck and both he and the person fell to the ground. He felt something sharp being pointed at his heart.

"So, you've been following me, eh vampire?" the girl snarls.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 3**_

There was silence between the two and Larten kept quiet, careful not to make the wrong move to make the girl stake him.

The human's greyish-green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why have you been following me? Were you going to kill me because I knew your secret?"

"How did you know I was a vampire? I am not that obvious, am I?"

She scoffed. "No, I thought you were just one of those good-looking teachers that all the girls go after and is realized to be a jackass later on. When you grabbed me earlier today, I saw everything. Your memories, your past, everything. I know you're a vampire Larten Crepsley and it's gonna take a lot for you to convince me not to stake you."

"How did you absorb my memories?" he asks.

"It's a thing I was born with. I call it Psycflash." she replied. "It allows me to absorb a person's memories and I know everything about them. They go away after a day or two, but I still remember some things."

_What an interesting power. _He thought and while the girl was distracted, grabbed the stake, shoved her off and broke it in half. "You cheated!" she snarled.

Shell clenched her fists tightly, glaring up at the vampire intensely. "Listen," he spoke, dropping the broken piece of wood. "I have no intension of harming you. I merely followed you because of what happened at school today."

"What happened today is none of your business." she wrinkled her nose, clicking her jaw three times. "I don't want your help or anybody else's."

"You are being stubborn!" Mr. Crepsley shouted. "What would happen if those girls actually did kill you?"

She shrugged. "Then they'd be doing me a favor."

"Do you really believe all those things that they said about you? I have heard many students talk about you behind your back." he spoke, highly annoyed.

She crossed her arms over her chest, shrugging once again. "I don't care. I don't give a flying fuck what they think about me. It's a free world; they can say whatever they want."

He sighed. "You are a very stubborn human. What about your family?"

"My mother could care less, my dad is gone and my sister has tried to kill me numerous times." Shell answered and for once, he saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm alone, what's it matter?" her voice began to break.

_No! I will not cry! I am not a baby! _She thought and turned away from the vampire. _I don't get why he's asking all these questions. It's not like he cares. Nobody cares. _

"I gotta go." she muttered. "If you were smart, then you'd stay away from me."

And then she was gone.

Larten clenched his fists. The human was so freaking stubborn!

…..

Fourth hour study hall came around and Larten sighed through his nose, tapping a fingernail against the wooden desk in front of him. The human clearly bothered him. He had just drunk from the bottle of blood he had gotten from Seba days ago. Seba had told him the blood would allow him to stay out in the sunlight longer

The human students piled into the school and he watched out for the brunette. When she entered the band room, her hair was hiding her face and she wore a very dark expression. The bandages were visible from his line of sight.

He waited until the students left for lunch and stopped her before she could leave the band room. "You are extremely quiet today."

She kept her head down, her hair hiding her face. "Will you look at me when I am talking to you Shelby?"

"Don't call me that." She said forcefully.

_My mistake, I forgot she hates her full name. _"Alright then, _Shell_, did something happen?"

"Why do you care?" she snarled.

His hand went underneath her chin and lifted her head up so he could see her face. He gave a silent gasp of shock when he saw her face so clearly. Her skin was pale, maybe almost as pale as his and she had two faint scars on her face. The one going over the bridge of her nose was the most visible and the one on the right side of her face was less visible. He saw that her left eye had gauze tapped over it and her lip was cut.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your eye?" he asked.

Shell didn't answer him, but looked down to avoid his gaze. He carefully took off the gauze from her eye, careful not to accidentally scratch her. What he saw on her face made him rethink about humans.

There was a long, jagged scar beginning from the top of her forehead the top of her eye and then over and to the bottom across her nose scar, making a small cross at the bottom. The scar looked very recent. "Who did this to you?" he asks.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "My sister. We got into another fight last night and she pinned me down and carved this into my skin. She didn't want to poke out my eye, she wanted me to live with the pain."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

Shell looked away and blinked as tears came to her eyes. "What does it matter? No one, not even my best friend, can help me. I'm hopeless."

Larten thought clearly and deeply about this subject. He then came to a decision. "I will meet you at your house at 10 tonight."

…

Shell sighed, tapping her finger against her arm. She was lying on her stomach, on her bed in an attempt to not fall asleep. It was 10:13 and Crepsley was late.

Suddenly, she heard a whoosh and then a small patter. She rolled onto her stomach and found the vampire sitting on her window, one leg crossed over the other. She frowned. "You're 13 minutes late."

"Ah, 13, the unlucky number." He chuckled a little. "Come, we will talk on the roof." He offered his hand to her.

She seemed a little hesitate about it, but then she took his hand and before she knew it, they were on the roof. "How did you do that?" she questions and sits down.

"One of the many abilities we vampires have." Crepsley replied and sat down beside her.

"What did you want to talk about…?"

"What kind of environment do you live in?" he asks.

She looked out into the distance, the wind blowing gently. "My mother's a drunk, my sister's abusive and my dad left years ago. He couldn't take living with my mom anymore, so he left. Ever since, I've been the target of bullies and physical and emotional torment. After dad left, I was the most devastated and soon I began experiencing things that weren't there. I had nightmares, scratching myself in my sleep and developed several of my disorders. I'm crazy…but not like serial killer crazy…..almost like…a calm crazy. I don't kill people unless they mean to kill me."

There was silence between them and then he spoke. "Hold out your finger."

Without looking, she held out her finger to him and instantly, she felt a powerful and painful poke. "Ow! What the hell?" she shouted, looking at her finger and realizing it was bleeding. "What the hell did you do that for?" she questioned, looking up at Crepsley as he licked the blood off his finger.

"Hmm, you have…..fantastic blood. Probably the best I have ever tasted." He replied and then licked his finger once again, taking her hand in the other one and spreading his finger over her bleeding one. She was surprised to see it heal up, leaving just a small mark.

"Whatdya do that for?" she questioned.

"I had to taste your blood to make sure you were not evil." Crepsley replied. "And if I was to make you a vampire."

_Vampire? _She thought. "Whoa, who ever said I wanted to be a vampire?"

"It is the easiest choice when leaving your family. They will think you are dead and not look for you."

"Why can't I just run away?"

"You said you have a best friend; she will look for you."

"And stop after a few months. Once she realizes I'm gone for good, she won't look for me anymore." Shell snorted.

Crepsley glanced down at the human beside him and then sighed. "Very well. Pack your things; we are leaving in an hour."

35 minutes later, Shell had her things packed and got dressed in warm clothes. She dressed in a pair of green cargo baggy pants, a black long sleeve shirt with a blue and white plaid short sleeve shirt over it and shin-length boots which were hidden underneath her pants. She sighed and brushed her long hair, putting a black, cotton hat over her head. She made sure she packed an extra set of clothes, her laptop and charger, necessities and her money, which she got from selling her novels underneath a different name. She also grabbed the books she had written and bought copies and put them into her bag.

She sighed and put on a jacket and a warm coat, stuffing a scarf and gloves into her backpack. _Okay…I'm ready. _She opened the door and went out into her bedroom. "I'm ready."

He grinned. "Excellent. Took you long enough. Get on my back, we are going to flit."

"Flit?" she questioned, putting her arms around his neck.

"It is like super speed." He replied, standing to his full height and putting his hands underneath her thighs. "Are you ready to leave this life?"

She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah."

He jumped out the window, landing gracefully on the ground and then they were racing.

_I think I'm gonna be sick. _She buried her face in Crepsley's shoulder and tightened her grip around his neck. _Goodbye old life, have fun without me. _

It was the start of a new life with a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Saga of Shell Hartford **

_**Chapter 4**_

**2 weeks later…**

"_And in other news, local high school student Shelby Hartford is still missing." _The female reporter said on the television. _"She was announced missing 2 weeks ago, after a fight with her older sister the night before. Her best friend, Stormy Asher, said a few words to us." _

The television went to Stormy. _"I…I just want her to come back. Shell's my best friend…..I wish she could've told me what was going on and I could've stopped her-." _

"_HEEERREEE'S JOHNNY!" _

Shell sighed in relief when she changed the channel to the movie version of _The Shining_. She thought the movie sucked and the mini-series was a hell whole of a lot better.

It had been two weeks since she left her home with Mr. Crepsley. Ahem, she had to call him _Mr. _Crepsley from now on. They were now in a hotel, the sun just about down the horizon. During her travels with Mr. Crepsley, she was told that some of the myths she grew up with were false. Vampires didn't have to fear crosses or holy water and garlic doesn't hurt them and they aren't immortal.

A stake through the heart would kill them, but so would a bullet or a knife or electricity. Vampires were tougher than humans, but they weren't indestructible. But for Shell, some of the myths were true. Vampires do have reflections and they can cast shadows, but they can't be photographed or filmed with a video camera.

A vampire wouldn't die from sunlight right away, it would take four or five hours to kill said vampire. And vampires can't just drink from any animal, some are poisonous. Dogs and cows were safe- but not cats or snakes…..

Shell sighed, switching the channel once again to channel 48, where _An American Horror Story _was playing a marathon.

She suddenly heard her phone begin to beep and realized it was time to wake Mr. Crepsley up. She sighed and got up, going to the bed on the other side of the room. "Mr. Crepsley?" she questioned, shaking the vampire lightly. His back was to her. "It's 6:00, time to get up."

The vampire stirred, but groaned and put the covers over his head. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled, getting comfortable.

Shell's greyish-green eyes narrowed and she grabbed the pillow, yanking it out from underneath his head.

WHACK

"Ow….!" Mr. Crepsley groaned.

"It's time to get up _Mr. _Crepsley. Don't make me hit you again." She warned.

"Alright, alright I am up…."

She grinned to herself and went over to the kitchen area, grabbing the roast from the microwave. The vampire threw the covers off and yawned as he got up, scratching the side of his face. He had a bed head. "Good morning Shell…."

She stared at him for a moment and then turned away, snickering. "What is so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing, just sit down. I warmed up some roast." She said and handed him the food when he sat down. "And by the way, I'm not your slave."

"An assistant does everything her master says to do." Mr. Crepsley spoke plainly, taking a bite of the food.

A vein popped in her forehead. "I'm not even a vampire yet. Don't treat me like some slave. I'm willing to help you, but I'd never be someone's slave. Those kinds of people make me sick."

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "You are right Shell. I do not mean to treat you like a slave. I do appreciate your help, but it is not everyday not a human travels with a vampire."

"Yeah…" she sniffled and looked away.

Mr. Crepsley looked up at the human. The scar over her left eye was nearly healed, but it would never go away. The carvings on her arms were almost gone too. "What are you thinking about?" he asks.

She opened her eyes. "Nothing, when are we leaving?"

"Within the hour. Be ready."

She was ready within ten minutes and the vampire was still slower than her. She waited for another 20 minutes and then they were off. The two just wanted to travel, see the sights while they could. Shell tightened her grip around his neck, burying her face in the place where his neck and shoulder met. She still felt sick to her stomach after all the flitting for two weeks.

"Yahh!"

THUD

"Ow!" she yelped after hitting the ground. "What the hell?" she shouted, glaring at the panting vampire. "I thought you guys didn't need to breathe."

"I told you, we are not immortal." He replied. "Hand me that bottle of blood."

She reached into her backpack and handed Mr. Crepsley the bottle of blood. "Where are we?"

"We are almost to West Virginia." He answered, gulping down some of the blood.

She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. "We'd better get to a hotel quickly."

They ended up in Charleston and got a room. Shell was always the first to go in to shut the curtains and then signaled when it was okay. When she turned on the light, she frowned.

There was only one bed.

And a couch.

"I am afraid we have a predicament here Shell." Mr. Crepsley spoke, clearing his throat. "You can have the bed. I know you are tired from the journey."

"No, you're a vampire. You need sleep."

"I insist."

"No, _I _insist. You can have the bed Mr. Crepsley; I'll sleep on the couch."

The vampire sighed and finally gave in, taking the bed and getting under the warm covers. He fell asleep soon after and Shell was left to make due with the couch. She used her long trench coat for a blanket and the cushions for pillows.

She tossed and turned for an hour.

_Stupid vampire, I should've taken the bed when I had the chance. _She hissed mentally and then stood up, throwing her trench coat away and then walking up to the bed. She carefully and quietly grabbed the covers, sneaking underneath them. They were warm and she emerged from the covers, wrapping them tightly around her.

But she was still cold.

Glaring at the vampire's back, she scooted over and rested her forehead against his back. _Stupid vampire, making me get all cold and then have to scoot to you for warmth. I'll get you for this Crepsley, mark my words. _And then she fell asleep.

She woke up around three o'clock and sat up, stretching her arms with a yawn. She cracked her back loudly, her knuckles cracking too. She tried to get out of the bed, but she felt something heavy over her waist.

Her eyes narrowed and she threw the covers off, finding the vampire's arm over her waist. Her expression became dark and she glared intensely down at the vampire. She then looked back to the arm and gently grabbed the wrist, looking down at it before smirking.

And without much effort, she snapped it backwards.

"YEOW!" Mr. Crepsley shot up in the bed, instantly holding his broken wrist to his chest. He glared at the human sitting next to him. "What is your problem?"

She smirked. "That's for having your arm over my waist, perverted vampire."

"I thought you were sleeping on the couch."

"I got cold."

"And you broke my wrist!"

"Oh, quit being a baby!" she grumbled and grabbed his 'broken' wrist. "It's only dislocated." She pulled it and it popped. "Better?"

"Much." He mumbled, rubbing his wrist.

"Go back to sleep moron." He heard her say and felt her get out of the bed. "I'll wake you up in three hours."

It wasn't long before the vampire went back to sleep. Shell sighed and put her boots on, grabbing her coats, the keycard and her backpack before going out.

For three in the afternoon, it was still very cold out. And it was almost Christmas time, two weeks left to go before December 25th. She sighed. _What could I give a vampire for Christmas? The guy's been dealing with me for two weeks; I should at least get him something. _

She wondered into the store and went up to the casher. "Excuse me," she said and the lady turned to her. "I have a question."

"What's the question dearie?"

"You see, I've been traveling with a friend for two weeks and I wanted to get him something. To Y'know, congratulate him for dealing with me. Do you know what I could give him?" Shell questioned. "His favorite color is red."

"Hmm…how long have you known the guy?" the lady asks.

"Um….about 2 and half weeks." Shell replied.

The lady smiled. "I've got the perfect thing. Follow me dearie." Shell followed the lady down the aisles and into the clothing section. "You said he likes red, what are his physical attributes?"

"He's tall, very tall and kinda lean, but still has some muscle." Shell replied.

The lady smiled and pulled out a long, red trench coat with part of the sleeves being black, the ends were slit and dyed black with lots of buckles on the sleeves. Shell smiled. "That's perfect, I'll buy it. And actually, get me one too."

She paid for the trench coats and got his wrapped, then leaving to get back to the hotel. _I wonder what he'll think when I give this to him. _She thought as the snow began to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 5**_

**6 days later…..**

"Time to wake up Mr. Crepsley," she spoke, opening the curtains. "And if you don't get up, I'll whack you over the head with the pillow again." She heard the vampire mumble something, but couldn't make it out.

Mr. Crepsley got up a few minutes later and yawned. "Shell, we are not leaving tonight. I need to go out to feed." And before she could stop him, he left.

She blinked. "That was weird…" she flipped on the television.

"_I tell you, its absolute chaos down here! As you can see, they are removing the six bodies one after the other! The throats of all six corpses were slit, and the bodies were drained dry of blood. I know this sounds too crazy to be true…..it's almost like they were killed by a VAMPIRE!" _

Heart racing, she watched the paramedics put the bodies into the ambulances. "There's no way…..no way possible…." She whispered. "I've been with the guy for 2 and half weeks now! There's no way he could be the killer!"

She turned the television off and shoved her boots and jacket on. She grabbed her binoculars from her bag and then the keycard before leaving the hotel.

**12 minutes later…**

_At least I have him in my sights. _Shell thought as she looked at Mr. Crepsley through the binoculars. _I'll have to watch him, vampires are pretty fast. _

She saw the vampire walk along the edge of the roof before jumping down. _Shit! He's on the move! _She swore mentally and hurried to the ground, quietly trailing after the vampire. She realized he was following a fat guy. _Why is he following this fat guy? _

Determined, she quietly stayed behind him. She realized her Christmas present for him was back at the hotel and it was the 23rd. _I hope to gods he isn't the killer. Because I don't know if I can kill him myself. _She thought.

Mr. Crepsley followed the man to an old warehouse, where he quickly went in. _Okay. This is it. _She slid underneath the door before it closed on her and quietly followed the vampire. The fat man was kneeling on the ground and he didn't notice Mr. Crepsley walking towards him.

Shell's heart sped up when he released the sleeping gas on the fat man, causing him to sway a little bit and then fall to the ground out-cold. _No….too late! _She screamed mentally as Mr. Crepsley lunged for the kill. "NO!" she screamed, unsheathing her katana from its sheath, lunging at the vampire.

Mr. Crepsley looked extremely surprised when he saw her lung at him. He quickly moved, but her katana broke the skin on his left arm. "Shell? Why are you here?" he shouted.

"I won't let you kill this man!" she shouted back and raised her katana above her head. _I'm sorry Mr. Crepsley, but I can't let you kill anymore!_ And she brought the katana down.

All of a sudden, the glass window in the ceiling broke, causing a piece of it to slice the back of Shell's shoulder. She cried out and fell to the floor, keeping a grip on her katana. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw the very fat creature in front of them.

_What the hell is that thing? _She screamed mentally.

The creature growled, looking between Shell and Mr. Crepsley. Its evil eyes landed on Shell and then lunged at her, nails ready for the kill. She quickly got up and tried to dodge, but nails raked across her left arm and she cried out.

Mr. Crepsley lunged at the creature, tackling it from behind. He was elbowed roughly in the face and a hand grabbed his throat, squeezing tightly.

Shell grabbed her katana, but the creature wagged his finger. **"Tsk, tsk. Come closer and the vampire dies." **

"What the fuck are you?" she breathed, glaring at the creature.

He smiled, showing sharp, white teeth. **"Murlough's dinner was interrupted, so Murlough wants to kill Larten Crepsley!" **his grip on the vampire's throat tightened even more.

"Leave him alone!" she snarled and she took a step forwards, but froze when Murlough's nails rested on Mr. Crepsley's right arm and suddenly slashed down, tearing both the sleeve of the coat and shirt underneath and drawing blood. "I said leave him alone!" she lunged, katana ready to kill.

But then the vampire was thrown at her, right in the stomach and knocked both of them to the ground. **"This isn't over Larten Crepsley! Mark Murlough's words!" **Murlough laughed and disappeared into the night.

"Damnit….!" She swore, wincing from the pain in her shoulder and arm. "Mr. Crepsley! Are you…..alright….?" her voice trailed off when she saw the anger in his eyes. _Oh shit. _She paled.

"You idiot!" he shouted, grabbing the front of her shirt. "You mindless, interfering fool! Do you realize what you have done?"

"B-but I thought…you were…." She stammered.

"Moron! Because of your damned meddling, he has escaped!" the vampire shouted and tossed her to the ground. "A murderous psychopath just walked free! This was my chance to stop him…and you…you…" he sighed angrily.

That's when she realized and she didn't stop the tears from falling.

It was all her fault.

"What were you doing here?" he questioned, turning to her.

"Trying to stop you….from killing him…" she replied quietly, sheathing her katana.

"Killing him?"

"I heard about the six corpses on the news and I thought…..you were the killer…."

"You are even dumber than I thought! Do you have such little faith in me?"

"What else was I supposed to think?" she questioned angrily, standing up and holding a hand to her bleeding arm. "You disappear every night, you never tell me anything! What was I supposed to do when I heard six people had been drained of their blood? How can I trust you when you won't tell me anything?"

Mr. Crepsley was silent for a moment, thinking to himself before sighing. "You are right. One must show trust in order to be trusted. I wished to spare you of the gory details. I should not have. This is my fault."

She looked down. "Its fine….I shouldn't have been tracking you."

He glanced down at her katana. "You meant to kill me?"

"Er…..yes…" she looked away.

"You….are a reckless young woman Miss Hartford." Mr. Crepsley smirked a little. "But I guess I should have known that when I decided to bring you along with me."

The two shared a chuckle before it was interrupted by silence. Shell glanced at his arm. "Will you be okay?"

"I will be, my coat however, ha-ha." He held a hand to his arm, which had stopped bleeding.

"Who was he?"

"His name is Murlough; he is a Vampaneze." Mr. Crepsley replied.

"Vampaneze….?"

"It is a long story; we do not have time. Later I will….."

"No! Not later, NOW! I almost killed you tonight because I didn't know what was going on!" she shouted angrily, putting her foot down. "I can't stand being in the dark anymore! I want an explanation…!" she suddenly became light-headed and swayed to the side. She then lost her footing and began to fall.

Before she could, the vampire caught her. "You have lost some blood. Come, let us go back to the hotel and I will explain everything."

"Okay…"

…

"Ow….ow…" she winced when she pulled her shirt off. She unclipped her bra and took that and her tank top off, covering her front with a towel. Both wounds, her shoulder and arm looked nasty.

"Shell, may I come in?" Mr. Crepsley asks.

She winced. "Yeah….."

He opened the door and walked in. She saw that he wasn't wearing his coat and his sleeve was ripped up. She saw marks from where Murlough had slashed him. "Will those go away?"

"They will, eventually." He replied and brushed his fingers over the cut on the back of her left shoulder. She hissed in pain. "I am sorry. You were lucky not to lose too much blood from this, hold still."

"Why?" she questioned and then got her answer when his large and cool hands slightly gripped her bare arms. Her face became extremely red when he began to lick the wound on the back of her shoulder.

He felt the human shiver underneath his touch. Her form was tense and he could feel her body temperature rise. Obviously she was not comfortable with this. He finished with the wound on her shoulder and cleaned up her arm in no time. "The scars on your arm will never go away." He spoke, grabbing bandages and wrapping them around her arm to prevent infection.

He left and she put on a new shirt, going back into the room. "I believe you owe me an explanation Mr. Crepsley."

Mr. Crepsley sighed and plopped down on the bed. "The Vampaneze…." He began and she sat down next to him. "In olden nights, humans were looked down upon many vampires...who fed on them as people fed on animals. It was not unusual for vampires to drink dry a couple people a week. But wars, plague and famine threatened to wipe out the human population. And even vampires originally came from humanity. Therefore, we established laws that forbade needless killing. Most vampires were content to obey the laws, but some were not. They thought our natural way had been stolen from us. Seven hundred years ago, events came to a head. Seventy vampires broke away and declared independence."

"And those were….."

"Yes, the Vampaneze. They called themselves a separate race and established their own rules and governing bodies." Mr. Crepsley nodded. "Basically, the Vampaneze believe there is shame in taking small amounts from a human at a time. They believe there was nobility in draining a person and absorbing their spirit."

"So they always kill the people they drank from?"

"Correct."

"That's terrible!" she shouted. "Why can't they just take enough to survive?"

"It is that very disagreement which led vampire and Vampaneze….to wage a long, long war against each other. The fighting was terrible…and much blood was shed on both sides. The vampires were winning, however. We would have hunted Vampaneze out of existence…if we had not stopped. The humans we were trying to protect….got in the way."

Her eyes slightly widened. "W…..what do you mean?"

"The humans could not tell the difference between a vampire and a Vampaneze. When the Vampaneze started slaughtering people, the humans panicked and fought back against both of us. With their sheer numbers and modern weaponry, it was now the vampires who were on the verge of being wiped out. In the end, our princes met with the Vampaneze and a truce was agreed to. We would leave them alone if they stopped murdering freely. We agreed to live apart from one another….so that the vampires and Vampaneze could not clash and war any longer. For centuries, we have maintained this separation. Time has changed the Vampaneze and their appearance."

"Like Murlough?" she questioned.

"Most Vampaneze are not as colorful as Murlough. Purple skin, red eyes. These changes came about because they drink more blood than vampires. After several decades, young Vampaneze will find their skin changing to that horrid color."

"So the Vampaneze are evil. _They're _the reason why vampires have such a bad reputation!"

"That is not entirely true. To us, they are more like misguided cousins. Good and evil change according to the time, situation and observer Shell. It is how soldiers who murder others in battle come to be called heroes. The Vampaneze are only killing according to their belief and laws."

"What were you going to do with Murlough, then?"

"I was going to execute him."

"Huh…?"

"Madness has invaded Murlough's mind. He has lost control and kills indiscriminately, feeding his lunatic lust. He is starving for blood. On the left cheek of the man I knocked out, there are three small markings. It is the mark of their prey. Vampaneze select their victims in advance and put three small scratches on the left cheek. Murlough may be mad, but he still holds to the Vampaneze laws. Not only that, he is craftier than most. I was lucky enough to spot the marked man, so I continued tracking him. I only had to sit back and wait for Murlough….but instead, _you _arrived on the scene. I suppose I will have to settle on this, after all my hard work."

"Are you going to follow him?"

"Murlough is no fool. He will be leaving the city as we speak. What more the reason to follow him? It is not my place to worry about creatures such as him."

"You're just going to let him terrorize another city?"

"Yes, the only thing that matters is that he has left _this _city. The hands of the vampire generals are tied in matters such as these. It would break the peace according if they intervened. At worst, it could spark an all-out war."

"Then why are _you _getting involved?" she questioned.

"If a single vampire such as myself kills a Vampaneze….it is as simply an issue of my own responsibility."

"Why are you so involved with this…?"

He smiled a little. "Because this is the city where I was born."

"So now that your city is safe, you aren't going to worry about Murlough anymore….?"

"I know it seems harsh, but that is the vampire way. We can do no more."

She looked down and then Mr. Crepsley yawned. "Well, it looks like I am going to bed. You should rest too; you've had a rough night."

"Right…"

…

She woke up around 3 o'clock and got ready to go out, leaving a note. She couldn't let Murlough terrorize another city; it just wasn't right! "Now, if I was a Vampaneze and it was sunny out, where would I hide?" she asked herself.

She looked over at the ally way and saw a sewer lid. She grinned. "Bingo." She took the lid off and climbed down into the sewer, where she saw the Vampaneze. "Murlough."

"**Tsk, you humans are very troublesome. Murlough knows that." **Murlough laughed. **"I wanted to drain the fat man…..but you and your master ruined my glorious plans!" **he hit the wall beside him. **"That foolish, meddling vampire!" **

_Funny…..he called me a meddling fool. _She thought.

"**You look like a smart girl. Not as smart as young Murlough though. But I think we can make a deal, can't we?" **

"What sort of deal?" she asks.

"**In exchange for your life, hand over Larten Crepsley!" **

"No way!"

Murlough suddenly sped towards her, grabbing her neck and slamming her against the wall. **"If you do not hand over Crepsley to me, then you will die! Murlough will drain all the blood from your human body and leave it for Crepsley to find!" **

_Not to worry Shell, you have a plan. _"Alright."

"**Hm?" **

"I'll give Crepsley to you. He's sleeping right now because of the sunlight and you can't go out either. So I'll have to take you to him once the sun sets."

Murlough smirked. **"You are a smart human girl. Murlough will let you go once Crepsley is dead." **

"You'll keep your word Murlough?"

"**Vampaneze do not lie. Murlough keeps his word." **

"Okay."

….

The sun finally set around 6 and the two emerged from the sewers. "Alright, let's go." Shell said and she led Murlough to the hotel.

"**Is Crepsley up there?" **

"Yes."

Suddenly, the Vampaneze grabbed the back of her jacket and jumped to the window, climbing in quietly. "Be quiet, he's still sleeping." She observed the lump on the bed.

Murlough cackled. **"Finally Larten Crepsley, you are mine."** And he brought out two daggers and stabbed the lump.

But all that came out was feathers instead of blood. Murlough growled. **"What?" **

He heard the human behind him laugh darkly. "You really think I'm stupid Murlough? I planned this all along."

"The date has just changed." The bathroom door creaked open. "Merry Christmas Murlough…"

Murlough turned around and was met by the vampire, Larten Crepsley coming out of the bathroom. Murlough looked murderous and with a roar, he lunged towards Crepsley. Crepsley dodged swiftly and then….

SHUNK!

Murlough groaned when the vampire's hand went through his stomach.

The fight lasted no more than two seconds.

Murlough fell to the ground when the vampire yanked his hand out. **"C….come closer girl….." **

"He is harmless now Shell." Mr. Crepsley spoke.

Shell approached Murlough and he smirked madly. **"C-clever girl! You'll make a fantastic vampire!" **

And then he was dead.

It took a while, but they cleaned up the mess and dealt with the body. "That was a foolish plan Shell. You could have been hurt." Mr. Crepsley spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but it was worth it. I couldn't stand if he terrorized another city."

He smiled a little. "Yes, you did the right thing Shell."

She heard the tower clock bell midnight and gasped. "Oh!" she rushed over to her bag. "I have a present for you."

"A present?" he questioned.

"Yeah." She replied and pulled out the wrapped-up gift. "I bought it days ago while you were sleeping. I thought you would need another since your coat is now torn up. You can wear this one until I get your old one fixed up." She handed him the package. "Here."

He took the package from her and opened it, spreading out the black and red trench coat in his hands. "They didn't have just a plain black one, so I got that one for ya. I got myself one two because my old one is torn too….." she chuckled. "Think of it as a reward for dealing with me these past two and half weeks."

The vampire smiled down at her, then putting a hand over her head and ruffling her hair. "Thank you Shell. You are very thoughtful. I think I will wear this until you fix my old one."

She smiled. "Welcome and Merry Christmas."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 6**_

"_How about if we go to the Cirque du Freak?" _

"YAHHH!"

THUD

"Ow! Again old man?" Shell glared at the vampire, handing him the bottle of blood.

"Flitting is extremely hard work."

"Yeah, uh-huh." She stood up, brushing her jeans off. "I'm perfectly sure that's your excuse. How far up ahead is it?"

"About ten miles."

She smiled down at the panting vampire, then leaned down and gently grabbed his hand, tugging on it. "Come on, we can jog the rest of the way."

They ended up jogging the rest of the way to the Cirque and finally came across the lights. They walked into the Cirque, towards a trailer and Mr. Crepsley knocked on the door. The door opened, reveling a very, very tall man.

"I felt you searching for me, Larten Crepsley." The tall man said. "I see you have an assistant."

"Yes, may we come in?"

"Of course. What is one supposed to say to vampires? Enter of your own free will….was it?" the tall man joked, making the two men laugh.

They walked inside and closed the door behind them. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon Larten."

"Shell was becoming quite lonely without people her age to be around with, so we decided to come here." Mr. Crepsley replied.

The tall man sat down and his black eyes staring into Shell's greyish-green ones. "I am Mr. Tall and you are young child….?"

"Er…..Shell…..Shell Hartford."

"Is she a vampire Larten?" Mr. Tall asks.

"Not yet, she wanted to wait a while, but she is precise on becoming a vampire." Mr. Crepsley replied. "Is it okay if we stay?"

"Of course. It is delighted to have you and Madam Octa back. We are low on staff at the moment, so Shell will be of great help to us."

"Madam Octa?" Shell asks and all of sudden, a large, colorful spider was held up in front of Shell's face. "Yahh! She's a spider!" she backed away.

"Did I not ever introduce you to Madam Octa?" Mr. Crepsley asks and she shook her head. "Oh, my mistake."

"I've never seen a spider so big before….."

The vampire chuckled and stroked Madam Octa's head. "Yes, she is quite the lady." He put her back in her cage.

"Your coffin has been well taken care of Larten."

"Excellent! I have missed it so! It would be wonderful if Shell could stay with someone her own age. Maybe Truska would be appropriate…."

"Very well then, Shell will roommate with Truska." Mr. Tall gently shooed the human out of his trailer. "Truska's tent is over there, yes dear, over there."

Once Shell was out of earshot, Mr. Tall turned to Mr. Crepsley. "Are you sure she wants to be a vampire Larten?"

"Yes. Her home life was miserable." Mr. Crepsley replied. "She wanted to wait a while before I blooded her."

Mr. Tall nodded. "I see you have grown closer to her."

"I might have; she is a bit stubborn, but strong nonetheless." Mr. Crepsley sighed.

"Where is your coat?"

"It was torn at the sleeve; Shell is going to fix it, so she bought me this one."

"I see. The girl cares very much for you."

_Perhaps a little too much. _The vampire thought and then walked to his coffin.

Shell entered Truska's tent and saw a dark skinned, dark-haired woman sitting at the wooden desk. Her eyes caught Shell through the mirror and she turned around in her seat, facing the younger girl and smiled.

"Um, hi. Are you Truska?" Shell asks and the woman nodded. "I'm Shell; I guess I'm going to be your roommate."

Truska stood up and approached Shell, smiling and then spoke in a language that Shell didn't understand. It sounded like seal barks. "I-I'm sorry, I can't understand you."

Truska only smiled and then walked over to her side of the tent, reaching into her dresser and pulled out clothes, handing them to Shell. "Oh, thank you. Where is the shower?"

Once her shower was done and she got dressed, she went back to Truska's tent and collapsed on the other bed, falling asleep quickly. When she woke up, it was nearly 4 in the afternoon. She stretched and yawned, cracking her back a few times. With that said she wandered out of the tent and smelt the air. "Ah…..foood….." she grinned and followed the source of the smell.

Truska made the same seal barks when Shell approached, smiling and handing out a plate of food. "It's okay, I'm the only one who can understand her." A boy with snake skin said. "She asked if you want a sausage."

"Oh yes, I'm starving." Shell grabbed the plate from Truska and she grinned.

"I'm Evra Von and you must be Shell." The snake-boy said. "Mr. Tall informed me that you and I would be doing chores together."

"Yeah, that's alright." Shell said and took a bite of the sausage.

"So you're Larten's assistant." A man said. "Ha! Good luck with that."

"No, Mr. Crepsley's a good guy…..a little stubborn, but good." Shell replied with a smirk.

"Hey, where'd you get those scars on your face?" Evra asks, pointing to the scars on Shell's face.

"It's a long story and I really don't wanna talk about it. Let's just say my old life was miserable."

"Right-o!"

…..

Night came along and Shell was sitting on a log, stirring some roast. She had a small smile on her face. _It's really nice here. I think I'm going to like it here. _

"What are you smiling about?" a voice, which also yawned, asked her from behind.

"Evening Mr. Crepsley." She spoke and handed him a plate as he sat down across from her.

"Evening. So, what were you smiling about?"

She smiled again, blushing a little. "I….I like it here. Everyone is really nice and it feels like this is the family I was missing for a long time. I feel like….I'm actually worth something."

The vampire across from her smiled. "I am happy that you like it here Shell. I have not seen somebody who does not."

"Shell, Larten." Mr. Tall spoke from behind them and both looked up at him. "I want both of you to report to my tent. There are two people here who wants to speak with both of you." And then he left back to his trailer.

Shell blinked. "Okay…"

The two dropped their conversation and wandered to Mr. Tall's trailer. When they entered, Shell saw two people she didn't recognize. One was standing and the other was sitting on Mr. Tall's bed like he owned the place.

"Ah! So glad of you to come Larten and…"

Shell glanced up at Mr. Crepsley beside her and she noticed how pale he looked, comparing to his normal white skin. He obviously didn't like this man. "This is my assistant, Shell."

"Of course! I've heard so much about you!" the man said, grabbing Shell's arms. "You left your family in order for a newer, better life. Mr. Tall says you aren't a vampire yet."

"N-no sir…..I haven't decided when I should be blooded." Shell replied quietly.

"Oh please, call me Desmond Tiny. Or better, call me Des." The man smiled a little. "Now then, I want you and Evra Von to do a favor for me. You see, I came here with my Little People and I need them to be taken care of. Evra Von knows what they like. What do you say Shell?"

She shuddered a little when Mr. Tiny said her name. "We'll do it sir."

"Excellent!" Mr. Tiny grinned. "By the way Shell, do you recognize this man beside me? Because he surely recognizes you."

She looked up at the tall man beside Mr. Tiny. He was a few inches shorter than Mr. Crepsley and had brown, swept back hair and green eyes. He looked quite young, early 30's maybe. Her eyes then widened. "D….dad?"

The man before her smiled a little. "It has been a long time Shelby."

"Your father here has been with us these past years." Mr. Tiny spoke.

Dad approached her and pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you and your sister dearly."

Rage boiled up inside her body and she pushed him away. "Where have you been? You expect me to just forgive you? No!" Shell shouted, glaring up at her father. "You left us! Do you know what happened to me after you left? Take a good look at my face! Your eldest daughter gave me these scars!"

"Shelby-."

"Don't….call me that." She growled lowly. "You can never call me that again! Answer a question for me, are you a vampire now?"

Her dad looked down. "No….I'm half-Vampaneze."

This gained a shock from both Shell and Mr. Crepsley. "And you brought him here?" Mr. Crepsley growled at Mr. Tiny.

"Yes, David merely wanted to see his daughter once again."

"I'M NOT HIS DAUGHTER!" Shell screamed, making everyone go silent. "He's not my father anymore! He's a blood-sucking killer!"

"Do not talk back to me like that!" David shouted. "I am your father!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

SLAP

David had moved at flitting speed and slapped her across the face. Shell's head snapped to the side, her cheek red. Her eyes were wide with shock. "I am your father and you will do as I say."

Her head was down, her expression dark. "You were once my father, but not anymore." She snarled, glaring up at him. "You're my enemy!"

"I am only your enemy if you become a vampire and I cannot let that happen!"

"Oh, so you'll be forced to kill me or I'll be forced to kill you? So be it! I'd rather have you be dead than a dirty Vampaneze!" and then she ran out.

"I expected this to happen." Mr. Tiny spoke.

Mr. Crepsley snarled and grabbed the front of David's shirt. "If you EVER touch her again, that will be the end of you! A father does not hit their own daughter!"

"How would you know, vampire?" David snarls back.

Mr. Crepsley growled. "Because I care about her. Unlike _you_." And then he shoved David away from him, leaving the trailer.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 7**_

She sat on the grass, her face buried in her knees, sobbing into them. Shell couldn't believe her father would just pop up out of nowhere and demand for her to listen to him.

_He's not my father anymore. He's a dirty, evil Vampaneze. _She thought and lifted her head. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking. All of a sudden, she saw a small electrical spark between her fingers. "What the…?"

"Shell?"

She heard Mr. Crepsley's voice and quickly crawled into the bushes, sitting down behind them. "Shell, come out. I know you are upset, but you need to talk."

She sat there for a moment, sniffling and then crawled out of the bushes, standing up. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes roughly.

"I am sorry you had to go through that." He spoke softly and looked at her cheek. He saw a small cut and he clenched his fists before licking his thumb and running the saliva over the cut on her cheek. It disappeared very quickly.

She stood there for a moment before her shoulders began to tremble and she stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his shirt. "It's not fair…..how could he expect me to just forgive him like that?"

He sighed and laid a hand on her head, the other around her shoulders. "I do not know. But what I do know is that he is a Vampaneze and I do not expect you to forgive him."

She sighed shakily and opened her eyes. "He didn't just leave me…he betrayed us and I'm not going to sit down and listen to him."

"I do not expect you to."

She pulled away from the vampire and sniffled. "Alright, I'm ready."

He was confused. "Ready for what?"

Shell looked up at him and he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Make me a vampire."

The two stared at each other before Mr. Crepsley spoke. "You are sure about this?"

She nodded. "Alright, show me your hands."

Shell held up her hands to him and hissed when he pierced all ten of her fingers at once with his own. "Get used to the pain; you will be experiencing a lot of it in the future." He then pierced his own fingers, letting his blood run down them. He then pressed their wounds together and she felt a rushing sensation, beginning with her arms, to her shoulders, down to her lower torso and her legs and feet and finally her entire body felt the same sensation.

BA-THUMP

"Oh…" she whispered and then fell to the ground, blacking out. It couldn't have been more than 2 minutes, because she saw tiny white marks on her fingers. She groaned and stood up, looking at her hands. "I don't feel any different….."

"It is a lengthy process, but you will someday become stronger. I made you only half-vampire, so you will age at the fifth rate. This means you will age one every five years, but until you are a full vampire, you will age faster than me." He replied, licking the rest of his wounds. "Now, it is time for your first hunt."

…..

"Hello?" Shell walked down the road.

She suddenly came across a hunter, who stood up when he saw her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She never answered, because Mr. Crepsley knocked him out with sleeping gas and gently put the hunter down. He rolled up the hunter's sleeve and sliced the skin, blood running down. "I find it funny that we don't have fangs." She snickered.

"Some Vampaneze will file their teeth down to razor sharp points, for a more intimidating appearance." He said and held out the bleeding wrist. "Careful not to bite down."

She stared at the blood as it ran down the hunter's wrist. She gently took the bleeding wrist and placed her lips on the skin, drawing the blood into her mouth. It tasted metallic, but it would probably get better as time went by.

When she consumed her thirst, she sighed and Mr. Crepsley took the wrist from her, licking his thumb and running the saliva over the wrist before licking up the rest of the blood. "It tasted like metal…." She commented, standing up as Mr. Crepsley rolled the hunter's sleeve down.

He stood up. "It will eventually get better as time goes by." He glanced down at her and then wiped the corner of her mouth where a bit of blood was, licking it off his finger. "Hey," she said as they walked down the forest path. "Before you found me, the strangest thing happened."

"What happened?"

"Electricity sparked between my fingers."

He halted in his footsteps and she did too. He then looked down at her. "Electricity? Make it happen again."

She closed her eyes and thought of David. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at her hands and saw even more electricity spark between her fingers. It disappeared a few moments later.

"So it is true…." Mr. Crepsley whispered.

"I don't understand, what's true?"

"Come; let us go to Mr. Tall's tent."

…..

"And this electricity appears whenever you are angry?" Mr. Tall asks.

"Yes." Shell replied.

Both men looked at each other and then back to Shell. "Shell, have you ever heard about….the Queen/Lord of Blood?"

"No."

All three of them sat down. "The Queen of Blood was a powerful, supernatural peaceful being thousands of years ago. She watched over every single living being, human and non-human. Her blood can…." Mr. Crepsley paused. "Give vampires the ability to stay out in sunlight longer and the ability to reproduce. She has the ability to counteract the Lord of Blood's ability, making either a vampire or Vampaneze go out of bloodlust. Her blood also gives vampires and Vampaneze to become immortal. She and her brother, the Lord of the Blood died together and she went to Paradise while her brother went to the Lake of Souls."

"And what of this Lord of Blood?" Shell asks.

"The Lord of Blood is the opposite; a powerful, destructive, supernatural being who lived thousands of years ago as the Queen of Blood's older brother. The Lord of Blood will kill anyone who defies him and wants to rule the world. He has the ability to control shadows and make either a vampire or Vampaneze go crazy with bloodlust. He and his younger sister fought to the death, his soul going to the Lake of Souls and his sister's soul going to Paradise." Mr. Crepsley explained. "The other thing about the Queen of Blood is that she could also control electricity."

Shell's form went stiff. "So you're saying…that I'm…the Queen of Blood?"

"It proves to be. You can control electricity….and I have drank your blood before." He replied. "Seba told me that a young, human teenager would have different blood, blood that could help us vampires. The reason why I can stay out in sunlight longer…..and I have noticed I have not aged….is because it is your blood that gives those abilities. This is the reason why I feel so drawn to you…."

Her heart was racing wildly in her chest. She felt like fainting. "B-but wait…..I don't have an older brother. You said the Queen and Lord of blood were siblings."

"It may be possible that you have an older brother Shell." Mr. Tall said.

"Who…else has drunk my blood?"

"The only other one was Seba, my mentor."

She shuddered and then fell backwards, off the bed. "Ouch….." she mumbled and then pulled herself back up. "That's a lot of information…"

"It is a lot of information and forgive me for telling you all of this tonight. I know it was rough when your father came back."

She looked over to the window. "Daybreak is almost here…."

"Yes, I must retreat to my coffin." Mr. Crepsley stood up and was about to leave, but then Shell stopped him.

"I was wondering…since I'm half-vampire now and I can still be out in daylight, but since I'll be a full vampire many years to come, is it possible that I could sleep in a coffin too? Just to get used to it." She questioned, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Yes, I will arrange for a coffin to be made for you. However, since Larten is the only one with a coffin right now…"

Her face became red. "Don't tell me….."

"Yes, you will stay with Larten for your sleep today. Just today, then you can sleep in your own coffin tomorrow."

**15 minutes later…**

"This is soooooo awkward….." she mumbled, trying to get comfortable. "But I gotta get used to it…."

"I cannot believe Mr. Tall suggested this….." her mentor mumbled, his eyes close. He was on his side, facing her with an arm underneath his head.

Shell pulled the blanket tighter to her and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning against her master. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and woke up with the vampire's arm over her waist. Shoving it off, she quietly creped out of the coffin and shut the lid, walking out of the tent.

Suddenly, she heard commotion as Evra came to her side. Evra's face lit up. "It's Limbs! Cormac Limbs is back!"

"Evra Von! How's my favorite two-legged reptile?" Cormac asks.

"Great! Cormac, this is Shell. She's a friend of mine and she's new to the Cirque. She's never seen your act before."

Cormac looked horrified. "Never seen the magnificent Cormac Limbs before? How can this be?"

"Come on Cormac!"

"Give us a quick show!"

"The crowd has spoken." Cormac chuckled and held out his hand to Shell. "Good day to you Shell!"

"Good day….."

All of a sudden, Cormac reached behind and pulled a dagger out of his pocket, slashing his hand off. "Wahhhhhh!" she screamed, dropping the hand.

She watched in amazement as Cormac's hand grew back. "I can re grow any part of my body! The only thing I haven't tried yet is my head. Who knows what could happen? Wouldn't want to tempt fate?"

Shell chuckled a little as Mr. Tall arrived. "This is no time for discussion! Cormac Limbs and Larten Crepsley have rejoined the production! The lull is over! Tonight the Cirque du Freak show will go on!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 8**_

"She says 'what do you think of the dress'?"

Shell looked at herself in the mirror as Truska messed with her hair. The dress was knee-length and was black and purple with a flower right in the middle. "I think it's pretty; I'm just not used to wearing dresses."

"So you hate them?" Evra chuckled when Shell glared at him. "We don't even know who bought the dress; Truska said it was on your bed and for you."

Shell sighed as Truska brushed her long hair and then pulled it into a ponytail, leaving her bangs down. She stood up once she was done and put her knee-high boots on. "So…." She twirled around a little bit. "What do you think?"

Truska smiled and said something. Evra smiled too. "Truska says 'you look beautiful'."

Shell walked to the tent and was met up by Mr. Crepsley. The two walked to the back and he took off his cloak, reveling a nice-looking suit underneath. "Did you feed tonight?" he asks as he fixed his sleeve.

"Yeah."

"Good, I have something for you."

She blinked as he rummaged around in his pocket and then pulled out a chained necklace, with a shiny, amethyst gem hanging from it. "Think of this as a late Christmas present." He approached her and she put her head down so he could clasp the silver hook behind her neck. The gem was cool against her skin. "It is also my thanks to you for defeating Murlough."

"Technically, you defeated him."

"Yes, but it was your plan all along." He finished clasping the gem. "It goes well with your dress."

She blinked and looked up at him. "Wait, do you…?"

He smiled a little.

She chuckled. "No wonder Truska wouldn't say who it was from."

A hand grasped her chin and gently tilted it up. "You…..are a very intelligent and beautiful young woman Shell. Clearly, I was wrong about you."

She blushed a little.

Over the course of the night, she watched everyone else perform from behind the curtains. "And now, we have a fascinating pair! I present to you Mr. Crepsley and his performing spider, Madam Octa!"

As they walked out onto stage, she nearly got blinded. _It's so bright. _It was a good thing she had been training Madam Octa with the flute. Her part was to play the flute while Madam Octa spun a web over her mentor's mouth.

_Spider-webs…gross….._She made a mental noise of disgust. _Wow, I can't believe how many people are here. _She then realized her stage fright was there and paled. _Shit…I completely forgot I have stage fright. _

It was now her turn to play the flute and she took it, closing her eyes and playing the flute. The sounds coming from the flute were soothing to her listening and she could feel her body relax.

Then the act was over and Shell heard everyone applauding. She smiled to herself, but then her smile faded when she saw someone standing in the way back.

David.

She felt a bead of sweat roll down her face. Did he know she was now a vampire? She closed her eyes and opened them, seeing him gone. _Maybe it was just my imagination. _She thought and followed Mr. Crepsley into the back.

"You were great Shell!" Evra cheered. "I can't believe how well you can play that flute."

"I got a little stage fright at first, but then it kinda went away when I played the flute." Shell spoke with a smile.

"Shell." A voice spoke and she froze, turning around to see her father. "Give me your hands."

Confidence came to her. "No."

Suddenly, he moved with vampire speed and grabbed her hand, turning it over. His eyes narrowed when he saw the tiny marks on her fingers. "You're a vampire now."

"I'm only half-."

"That doesn't matter! Don't you understand?" David yelled, grabbing her arms roughly. "We are now enemies!"

"That didn't break through your thick skull before!" she shouted and he raised a hand to slap her, but Mr. Crepsley was right there, his larger hand grabbing David's.

"I thought I told you to never touch her again." Mr. Crepsley growled. "If you touch her, I will kill you."

"She is my daughter. I can touch her if I want."

Truska grabbed Shell's shoulders and backed her away from the two as they growled at each other. "You will leave," Mr. Crepsley snarled, crushing David's hand. "And you will never come back!"

David screamed out as Mr. Crepsley crushed his hand. He pushed the vampire back, glaring at him murderously. "You took my daughter away from me!"

"No, you left your daughter." The vampire growled.

"What is going on back here?" Mr. Tall exclaims and walked through the curtains. "Mr. Hartford, it would be wise if you left. You are only causing trouble here."

David snarled and pointed at Mr. Crepsley. "This isn't over vampire. I will get my revenge on you." He then glared at Shell. "The next time we meet, we will be enemies and I will kill you." And then he left.

Everyone was silent before Evra spoke. "Shell, are you-?"

"I'm alright." She spoke quietly, smiling sadly but there were tears running down her face. "It's just nice to know he's alive…."

….

Shell was lying in her coffin, a pillow underneath her head and a blanket over her form. She held the gem in her hand, staring into the shiny object.

"_The next time we meet, we will be enemies and I will kill you." _

That sentence kept replaying in her head over and over like a broken tape recorder. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow. "I'm so pathetic…"

"Shell," a hand gently touched her arm and she rolled onto her other side, looking up at her mentor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…..I guess so. Other than the fact that my own father wants me dead, I guess I'm okay."

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "He cannot be your father anymore after what he said to you. Fathers do not say that to their children."

She looked away from his gaze. "You're right, he isn't my father anymore." She rolled onto her other side, closing her eyes. "I'm just glad he's alive…" a single tear fell down her cheek.

There was silence for a few moments and then a hand gently moved her over and he climbed in beside her. "Hey, what are you-?"

"You are upset. It is my responsibility to make sure you are not." His arm went over her and a blush came onto her face.

"You try anything and I'll cut your fingers off."

He chuckled. "Dully noted."

She fell asleep and woke around 8 p.m. Mr. Crepsley was gone and she stretched, getting out of her coffin and wandering outside. The camp was quiet and she didn't see anyone outside. "Huh….that's weird…" she said to herself and walked past the Wolf-Man's cage.

However, she stopped when she saw that the cage door was open.

Her eyes widened and all the blood fell from her face. "Oh-no…"

She wasn't aware of the clawed hands reaching for her from behind.

Meanwhile, Mr. Crepsley and the others were beginning to pack up. "I am afraid Shell's father would come back and try to kill her while we stayed here."

"I understand your concern for Shell's safety Larten." Mr. Tall agreed. "The girl is strong."

Mr. Crepsley nodded.

And then they all heard a blood-curdling scream.

It made Mr. Crepsley's blood run cold and all the blood drain away from his face. "Oh-no….." he whispered and hurried to the source of the scream, where he halted right in his tracks. The Wolf-Man stood, cradling someone in its arms, blood running down the person's left arm.

Shell.

_How did he get out? _Mr. Crepsley thought and the Wolf-Man snarled, snapping its jaws before jumping away. The vampire growled and quickly flitted after the Wolf-Man, coming to him. The Wolf-Man snarled, his jaws right above Shell's throat as if to say 'Move and I'll rip her throat out'.

She whimpered, her eyes closed and beads of sweat rolling down her face. Then, the Wolf-Man snarled and clamped his jaws down on her tender and pale throat.

"No!" Mr. Crepsley shouted and flitted towards the Wolf-Man. He tackled the beast to the ground, curled his fingers into fists and punched the beast across the face, knocking him out.

"Mr. Crepsley!" Evra shouted and came onto the scene. He gasped. "Shell!" he hurried over to her, kneeling down as Mr. Crepsley came over. "Is she-?"

"No, not yet." The vampire replied, putting an arm around her shoulders and lifting her up a little. Blood ran down her neck from the wounds the Wolf-Man made.

Her throat moved as she tried to speak, her eyes opening a crack. "D-don't…wanna…..d-die….w-wanna…..live….."

He felt extreme guilt run through his entire body. "I will try." He leaned down and ran his tongue along her throat, cleaning up the wounds and the blood. Evra held a towel to her bleeding shoulder, which the Wolf-Man had bit earlier.

She shivered underneath the vampire's touch, her heart beat slowing. "Ha…..I had fun…..but…..I think that…..I….." her voice died off and to Mr. Crepsley's horror, her heart gave one last beat before stopping all together.

"S-Shell….?" Evra choked on his tears.

The vampire stared down at his assistant and then sighed, laying a hand over her eyes to close them. "Evra…..go inform Mr. Tall of the situation…."

"B-but-."

BA-THUMP

Mr. Crepsley stopped Evra from what he was saying and laid a hand over Shell's heart. Underneath the clothes and the skin, her heart began to beat and then her eyes shot open and she erupted into a coughing fit.

"She's alive!" Evra cried, tears rolling down his face.

"Uh….." she coughed. "That was dumb…" she said weakly. "I thought I told you that I wasn't dying anytime soon….." she rested her head against her mentor's chest, closing her eyes.

The vampire smiled as her chest rose and fell with each, quiet breath. "Yes, you did say that."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 9**_

She sighed, listening to her music. It had been two years since her brush of death with the Wolf-Man. She loved the Cirque, it felt like home to her.

"Shell,"

She paused her music and turned in her coffin to see Mr. Crepsley walk in. "What is it Mr. Crepsley?"

"Pack your bags; we leave for Vampire Mountain tomorrow." He replied.

"Huh, Vampire Mountain?" she questioned.

"We will present you to the council of vampire generals. The council only meets once every twelve years." Mr. Crepsley replied. "I have informed Mr. Tall of the plan. Please be ready at dusk."

Later on during the day, Evra and Shell fed the little people. "How it is Lefty? Tastes good?" she asks the little person, who only stared at her, but obviously liked her cooking. That little person had a gimp in his left leg and he was very friendly towards her.

"These guys eat like pigs!" Evra exclaimed. "I don't think they have any taste buds."

Shell chuckled and continued stirring the roast. Night came along and she told Evra her and Mr. Crepsley were leaving. "You're leaving for Vampire Mountain tonight?" Evra exclaimed. "That's really coming out of the blue."

"Yeah, apparently I've got to be present for this vampire council." She replied with a small smile.

"From what I know, the journey to Vampire Mountain's no joke. You'll be climbing treacherous mountain paths and dealing with the snow and cold." Evra said. "Maybe I should go with you!"

"Huh? No! Evra…..this is only for me and Mr. Crepsley. Stay here and have Christmas with your girlfriend." Shell smiled.

They were packing up things for the journey when Shell felt an evil presence behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with Mr. Tiny. "Vampires are peculiar creatures. They love a challenge." He grinned. "I can't tell you how many vampires I know who died by braving the sun on a dare! Young master Hartford, can it really be two years already?" he offered his hand to her.

"Good to see you too Mr. Tiny…." She shook hands with him.

"So you're off to Vampire Mountain! I would advise you to take matches Master Hartford." Mr. Tiny advised. "The way is long and the nights are cold. The winds that gust around Vampire Mountain would cut even a tough-skinned young lady like you to the bone."

Shell frowned. "Thanks for the advice."

"Oh, one last thing. Tell Larten not to leave until I've had a word with him."

"We're kinda in a hurry. We might not even have time when he wakes up….."

"Just tell him I want a word. I'm sure he'll make time for _me_. Even the _dead _make time for Mr. Tiny!" and then he left.

Shell grumbled, but went to go wake up her mentor and the two went to Mr. Tall's tent. "Here I am."

"Ah, Larten! Prompt as ever! Have a seat." Mr. Tiny offered.

"No Desmond…thank you, but I will stand."

Mr. Tiny grinned. "I hear you're taking off for Vampire Mountain."

"We leave tonight."

Shell kinda ignored what Mr. Tiny was saying because he still gave her the creeps, until he spoke about them taking two Little People and she noticed Lefty was one of them. Mr. Crepsley did not want them, but Mr. Tiny insisted they were good bodyguards.

And then Mr. Crepsley nodded.

…..

"Do we really have to wear these clothes? And go barefoot in the snow and ice?"

"It is the custom." Her mentor replied. "This trip is not just a journey…..it is a trial meant to separate the strong vampires from the weak. Boots, jackets, ropes…such items are not permitted."

She groaned, but took those things out of her bag. And they had to take Madam Octa, where she groaned again, but agreed.

And they left.

They had been traveling for weeks in the cold. The little people were silent and aloof. Shell breathed heavily as she and Mr. Crepsley walked up the mountain path. "Are you managing Shell?" he asks, turning around to face her.

"I know we can't be late to the council. And it's against the rules to save a weaker vampire." She grinned a little. "I'm fine."

He grinned a little. "I think you are starting to understand the vampire way. I will slow the pace a tad…..do not fall behind." And they moved on.

She stared at his back. _Mr. Crepsley…._

Her bare foot landed on the rocky path and suddenly, it crumbled underneath her weight, causing her to fall backwards.

"Shell!"

And then someone grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw a vampire, introduced as Gavner Purl. With Gavner, they moved through snowdrifts and blizzards and worse. And they were coming up on a way station and when entering, it looked like there was a massacre. Mr. Crepsley said it was vampire blood and one of their clan had been killed there.

Shell stayed close to the two vampires as they moved through the cave and walked along until sunlight began to come out. They hide underneath a large rocky cave while Shell went to get water from the stream nearby.

"Brrr! So cold!" she shivered when she put her hands in the water. Shell suddenly heard soft, pattering sounds and looked up to see a wolf. The wolf growled and lunged, jaws ready for the kill. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and the wolf licked her cheek, then drunk from the stream.

The wolf lifted his head and howled. Shell watched as two more wolves and a pup came along. She smiled and headed back to the cave, with the wolves trailing behind her.

"I see you have met some of our cousins Shell." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Cousins?" she questioned.

"Legends claim that once, our species came from the same root." He replied.

"Wolves and vampires are kindred spirits, you see!" Gavner chuckled.

Shell picked up the pup. "Guess what? I've decided to call him 'Streak'!" she said to the wolf next to her. "See how he has a black streak on his chest? And this little pup is Rudi, as in Rudolph the Red-Nosed reindeer! See his nose red?"

"You named them?" Mr. Crepsley questioned. "They are not dogs."

"Don't be a spoil sport!" Gavner chuckled. "Let her give them names. It can't do any harm."

"I suppose not….."

Shell smiled as she slept warmly next to the wolves.

…

"Rudi! Be careful! I don't want you getting hurt!" Shell said to the pup as he climbed a tree. "Are you listening?" she suddenly became aware that Rudi was growling and then a bear rushed right through the bushes, a very big, black bear. _That's the biggest bear I've ever seen!_

Rudi lunged forwards and bit the bear. The bear only growled and threw Rudi away. "Rudi!" she exclaimed and the bear lunged at her. Streak lunged at the bear and bit him and then one of the little people elbowed the bear in the back, landing in front of Shell.

"Guys!" she exclaimed. The bear lunged and crushed one of the little people underneath its paw and she grimaced. "No, Lefty!" she yelled as Lefty lunged at the bear, jumping on it.

Shell broke ones of the bones from the dead little person and yelled out as she lunged at the bear, stabbing it in the neck with the bone. It roared weakly and fell to the ground. She shivered and the wolves came to her. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for you." She smiled.

"Shell!" Gavner and Mr. Crepsley shouted.

"Whoa! What the blazes happened here?"

"It attacked out of nowhere….."

Mr. Crepsley tasted the bear's blood and announced it was mad because it had consumed Vampaneze blood! They looked around and found the body of a recently dug up corpse and then took shelter in a cave once sunlight came.

That's when Lefty took off his robe hood and then his mask and…..spoke! His name was Harkat Mulds and he said his memories were still clouded. He spoke about how Mr. Tiny turned him into a Little Person and that his mask has filters and chemicals for Harkat to survive. He then said he had to deliver a message from Mr. Tiny to the vampire princes about…..

The Lord of Blood.

….

They walked through the snow, treading slowly. Shell was spacing out, not noticing anything around her. "Shell?" Mr. Crepsley spoke, looking over his shoulder at her. "Are you alright? You have been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, guess I'm just tired-." She stopped speaking and her eyes widened. Her body began to tremble and she fell to her knees.

"Shell!" both vampires shouted and knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I….I don't know….I just feel….like….something is…..Gahhh!" she cried out, a hand clutching the place above her heart. Electricity began to spark around her form and then exploded, sending the wolves and both vampires away from her.

"No way…" Gavner gasped.

"This cannot be….." Mr. Crepsley whispered. Electricity sparked around Shell's form, wind gusting around her. She wrapped her arms around herself and threw her head into the air, screaming. "This is what happens when someone is going into bloodlust! The Lord of Blood is making her go into bloodlust!"

"I thought it couldn't happen to half-vampires!" Gavner shouted.

"It has to be someone who is bonded to her, a brother, a sister, maybe even a friend!" Mr. Crepsley spoke back. "We have to stop her before she goes completely out of control…"

Her eyes began to glow bright red and her nails grew into sharp points. Her lips formed into a cruel smirk and she laughed darkly. **"Now, it's time to die Larten Crepsley!" **

_It must be her father…._he thought and the electricity stopped. "Face me yourself coward!"

"**I think not. You are too far away for me to touch. Why control someone who you care about? Why use them to kill you?" **she cackled and lunged at him. Gavner lunged at her, but she smacked him away, where he flew through the air and hit a tree. She extended her hand out and reached for Mr. Crepsley's throat, hand wrapping around and slamming him to the snowy ground. **"Shall I kill you quickly and painless, or slow and painful?" **

All of a sudden, Streak growled and lunged at Shell. She snarled and smacked the wolf away with her hand. While she was distracted, Mr. Crepsley shoved her off and wrapped an arm around her middle to pin her arms to her sides. **"Let go of me! You won't succeed in taking her out of bloodlust! I want to feel your blood on my hands! I want you beg for death before I-!" **

She was silenced when the vampire probably did the least thing she expected him to do.

He kissed her.

Her struggling ceased and she stopped as his other arm went around her shoulders. His eyes opened, staring into her glowing red ones. Then, her eyes stopped glowing and red faded to green and then to greyish-green. She blinked and then her face got extremely red.

"Gahhh!" she breathed, pushing her mentor away. "What the hell was that all about?"

Her mentor cleared his throat, a blush on his face. Gavner groaned, finally coming to. "Ow…that really hurt…"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 10**_

It wasn't long before they reached Vampire Mountain. Shell didn't remember a single thing that had happened; only the part where Mr. Crepsley had kissed her.

"Hnnn…." She scratched her cheek when they came to a stream and then Streak howled. "What is it Streak?"

"He is saying goodbye." Mr. Crepsley replied.

"Here? Do they have to go?"

"They came to meet others of their kind. It would be cruel to ask them to stay with us."

She pouted, but knelt down and hugged Streak. "Nice knowing you Streak….." she picked up Rudi and he licked her nose. "I'll miss you, you miserable little runt…." She smiled, letting the wolves go.

"You'll see him again." Gavner said. "We'll look them up when we leave."

Shell coughed into her hand. "I-I'll be okay. They're just a pack of dumb wolves. I don't care."

"…..That's the spirit."

"Come. We cannot stand here all night, pining over a few mangy wolves." Mr. Crepsley said and Shell glared at him. He cleared his throat and put a hand on her shoulder. "Wolves never forget a face Shell. They will remember you even when it is old and grey."

"Really….?"

"Yes."

She smiled and watched the wolves go, letting the two go first. "See you again someday!" she shouted and heard the wolves howl. She smiled once again and caught up with her friends. They came closer to the mountain and they all saw a light. "Where's that light coming from?" she asks.

"Luminous Lichen." Mr. Crepsley replied.

"Come again?"

"It's a form of fungus that gives off light. It grows here and there in the mountain." Gavner replied.

They walked into a cave and Shell yelled out. "Look! I've never seen a spider like that before!" she pointed at the giant ass spider on the rock.

"Such spiders can be found all over the mountain. It is not rare in the least." Mr. Crepsley spoke. "We must make haste. Lest to arrive to the council late. Don't wander off Shell. This place can be a maze."

"O-okay!" she quickly followed after them and then they reached a large doorway.

"Well, it seems we have arrived in time." Mr. Crepsley said and then the doors opened.

"Address yourselves to the gate!" a vampire said.

"I am Larten Crepsley, come to seek council."

"I am Gavner Purl, come to seek council."

Gavner nudged Shell. "Oh! I-I am Shell Hartford, come to seek c-council!"

"I am Harkat Mulds…..come to seek council." Harkat spoke.

The vampire scoffed. "The gate recognizes Larten Crepsley and Gavner Purl….but these other two…."

"They are our traveling companions. The girl is my assistant, a half-vampire."

"Do you vouch for her?"

"I do."

"Then Shell Hartford is recognized by the gate." The vampire said. "But this is no vampire! What business has he with the council?"

"His name is Harkat Mulds. He is a Little Person." Mr. Crepsley said.

"You lie! I thought the Little People couldn't speak…."

"We all did, but this one can." Mr. Crepsley said. "Harkat has a message for the princes, delivered in person. A message from Desmond Tiny."

The vampire looked shocked. "What? H-Harkat Mulds is recognized by the gate! The halls are open to all of you! Enter and fare well!"

They walked in and the doors closed behind them. "We're finally here Shell!" Gavner said.

"This is a hall of welcome, the Hall of Osca Velm!"

"Is Osca Velm a person?" Shell asks.

"Yes, most of the halls are named after famous vampires." Her mentor replied.

"Pick out a pair of shoes Shell!" Gavner said.

She picked out a pair of shoes and they sat down at a table, looking up at a giant table of names. _Gavner Purl….Larten Crepsley…Harkat Mulds (Little Person) and even my name. They're carving the names of the people who are attending the council._

They ate a wonderful feast and Harkat said he had no ears. "Really? Wow, they are under your skin!"

"Let me see!"

"I was expecting you weeks ago Larten." A voice said from beside them. "What took you so long?"

"Seba!" Mr. Crepsley exclaimed happily and the two vampires hugged. "It has been a while old friend!"

"I have often searched for you mentally, hoping you were near!" Seba chuckled, patting the vampire's back. "When I sensed you coming, I hardly dared to believe it!"

"Been a while Seba!" Gavner said and shook hands with Seba.

"Welcome Gavner Purl. And is that….a Little Person?" Seba asks.

"This is Harkat Mulds." Mr. Crepsley introduced.

"A Little Person with a name….no less." Seba smiled. "I have not seen one of those since Mr. Tiny visited when I was a boy. Greetings Harkat Mulds."

"Hello….." Harkat spoke, making Seba blink.

"He talks?"

"I was surprised the first time I heard him speak. And this is my assistant, Shell Hartford."

"Uh! A pleasure sir!" she said quickly.

"Greetings Shell Hartford." Seba shook hands with her. "Larten, an assistant?"

"I know."

"But I am not surprised. You brought the right girl. I think the princes will be surprised."

"Darren, Harkat, this is Seba Nile." Mr. Crepsley introduced. "The quarter master of Vampire Mountain. Do not like his age fool you. He is as sly and cunning and quick as any vampire….and will get the better of those who trust him."

"As you know from experience." Seba chuckled. "Do you remember Larten? You once tried to steal half a vat of my finest wine….and replaced it with a lesser vintage."

Mr. Crepsley paled. "I was young and foolish. There is no need to remind me…."

"What happened?" Shell asks, obviously interested.

"Shell!"

"Tell her Larten."

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Well…..Seba got to the wine first. He emptied the vat and replaced it with wine and vinegar. I had swallowed half a bottle before I realized. I spent the rest of the night retching."

Shell stared at him for a moment and then she burst out laughing.

"No! You, of all people Larten?" Gavner exclaimed.

"I was young. I did not know better."

Shell coughed as she stopped laughing. "But I taught you Larten, did I not?"

"Indeed you did. Seba was my mentor. I learned most of what I know from his hands."

Seba chuckled.

Shell smiled, resting her head on her arms. _I see…..I never really thought about once when Mr. Crepsley was young. Had a mentor…..and now he's my mentor. God…where did life go? It's a strange feeling….._She closed her eyes.

"Shell?" Mr. Crepsley gently shook the girl, but she never answered. She had fallen asleep.

Seba chuckled. "The girl is tired."

"She was never made the journey before."

"Come, pick her up and I'll show you her room."

…..

Shell woke up the next morning and they ate breakfast and then she took a shower and got dressed in dry and clean clothes. "The clothes here may be a bit big, but pick out what you want."

She frowned. "I don't even have my trench coat…and I loved that thing…." She wore a pair of black pants, a white short sleeve shirt with a jacket over it and shoes. _Mr. Crepsley sure likes his red capes….wait….Seba wears red too. _

"You may have noticed that I have copied many of Seba's ways." Mr. Crepsley spoke. "Not just his way of dressing, but also his way of speaking. It is a measure of respect I feel for him…."

SLAM

They both looked and saw a young man panting. "Is that you Kurda?"

"NO!" the young man shouted. "…Larten?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's different. It is good to see you, old friend."

Shell was introduced to Kurda Smahlt. They talked about princes and generals and that entire sort. Kurda left. "Kurda's nice, I like him." She spoke.

**3 days later…**

Kurda offered to show Shell around the halls. "This place is really interesting." She spoke when they finished their traveling.

They entered another hall. "Shell, this is Vanez Blane, a game's master."

"Yo!"

"How'd you lose your eye?" she asks.

"In a fight with a lion!" Vanez laughed.

All of a sudden, a vampire dropped beside Shell and she looked up to see a black-haired, female vampire land on the ground, a pole in her hand. "Well done Arra!" Vanez clapped.

"Shell, this is Arra Sails." Kurda introduced.

"Hi there, I'm Shell Hartford." Shell held out her hand, but all Arra did was turn away.

Kurda and Vanez leaned down towards Shell's ears. "Arra doesn't shake the hands of those she doesn't respect." Kurda said.

"And she respects precious few of us….." Vanez said.

"Still refusing to shake hands with me, Arra?" Kurda smiled.

"I will never shake the hand of someone who doesn't fight. When you become a prince, I will bow down to you and do your bidding….but I will never shake your hand." Arra said.

_Ouch, burn. _Shell thought.

"I don't think Arra voted for me in the election…"

"I didn't vote for you either."

"Shell, would you like to try out the bars with Arra?"

"Vanez!" Kurda scolded.

"Me?" Shell pointed at herself.

"You can't be serious Vanez!"

"Any objections to fighting a smaller opponent?" Vanez asks, causing Shell to glare at him.

"It will be a novel experience." Arra replied. "I will face any vampire who challenges me, with all my might, regardless of his size. But….only if she has the courage."

"Stop this Vanez! Shell, don't accept!" Kurda shouted.

"No, I accept the challenge." She snorted.

"Well stated! Here ya go!" Vanez threw her a pole and she caught it.

"And if I win, will you shake my hand?" Shell asks.

"You ought to learn a lesson about how to speak to your elders girl…." Arra said.

The two got onto the bars and were told the rules. "Here comes my greeting…." Arra said and lunged at the younger girl.

_Shit, she's fast! _Shell thought and dodged Arra's attacks. She waited as Arra came towards her. _Now! _She thought and jumped, dodging Arra's blow and striking a blow at her thigh.

"Ahhh! Shell managed to strike Arra a clean blow!" Vanez spoke.

Shell charged and Arra jumped, slapping the pole against her back and making her fall face-first onto the bar. "You were a tenacious opponent, but still just a half-vampire. It did not take much power for me to…."

Shell's eyes opened and she held onto the pipe with her legs, grabbing Arra's pole. She grinned. "You don't even know who trained me Arra! LOOKS LIKE I WIN!" and she threw Arra off the bars. However, Arra landed on her feet and Shell landed too.

Shell charged and Arra took her pole. Vanez shouted.

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND DOWN! MY MENTOR, MY FRIEND, LARTEN CREPSLEY IN THE ONE WHO TRAINED ME! I AM NOT GETTING OFF THESE BARS UNLESS YOU KNOCK ME OFF!" Shell shouted, eyes full of anger.

Arra smirked. "So be it."

WHACK

Shell fell to the ground, groaning as she did so. _Fuck that hurt…_

Arra jumped to the ground. "Come on, shake!"

"And if I don't?" Arra asks.

"Then I'll get back up on those bars and beat you." Shell replied simply.

Arra sighed and then shook Shell's outstretched hand. "Power to you Shell Hartford."

Shell grinned and then her eyes dropped and she collapsed against the female vampire, who only smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 11**_

**Two days later…**

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"I cannot believe you were foolish enough to challenge Arra Sails. Even _I _hesitate on going one on one with her." Mr. Crepsley spoke.

She smirked and turned to face him. "Guess that means I'm braver than you."

He patted her shoulders. "Stupidity and bravery are not the same. You could have been seriously injured."

"You sound like Kurda." She smiled.

"Do not compare him to me….but you are impossible to talk to."

"Gee, I wonder where I get it from."

The two shared a laugh and walked down the hall. "This place is so interesting and beautiful." She spoke.

They arrived and had to take their shoes off. They entered the Hall of Princes and then a wide, wide room. She was told about the Stone of Blood- the key to the longevity of the vampire race itself. They sat down with Gavner and Harkat and Shell was told about the three vampires up front.

"Larten Crepsley, Shell Hartford to the front!"

"Let us go."

The two walked up and both got on one knee. "It is good to see you again Larten." Paris Skye said, smiling. "I did not think I would look upon your face again."

"I thought it was too handsome to hide."

Shell snorted, causing her mentor to elbow her in the side. "Hey!"

"This must be your assistant, Shell Hartford. Gavner Purl has spoken approvingly of her." Paris said.

"She is just a child!" Mika said. "What possessed you to…?"

"Let us not speak rashly of Larten….Mika." Paris scolded. "But there is one reason why we have called you here today. I wish to hear your reasons for blooding young Shell here…..directly from your own mouth Larten."

"I have…no valid reason."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself Larten?" Mika shouted.

"Quiet! There will be quiet in this hall!" Paris spoke. "Come Larten, do not play games. You would not blood a young child out of simple whimsy."

"No, I went against all reasons when I blooded Shell and made her a half-vampire. There is no acceptable excuse I can give for my actions."

"No! Mr. Crepsley did it because I-!"

"Be silent Shell!"

Gavner then rose and told about how Shell was an extraordinary girl. How she fought against a poisoned bear and tracked through the cold mountain. Then Mr. Crepsley spoke of execution…..

"No! They can't execute you because of me!" she shouted, grabbing the cloak of his shoulder. "I won't allow it! I won't!"

"Young child, please tell us why we should not execute Larten." Arrow spoke.

"Shell-." Mr. Crepsley began, but she glared at him.

Shell stood up. "I met Mr. Crepsley almost three years ago at my school. When he found out about what was happening to me, what the kids at my school were doing to me. I mean, my own sister and my classmates at school carved horrible words into my arms. My sister gave me these scars! Mr. Crepsley saved me from a life of torment and I traveled with him! I mean, we work together as a team and we look out for each other! He's saved me numerous times and I asked him to make me a half-vampire because I wanted to be one! If you execute him, I don't know what I'd do without him. He's my mentor….and he's my friend."

The princes were silent and then Arrow spoke, standing up. "Let's set a challenge for the girl!" he pointed.

"Yes, a challenge for the girl….." Paris agreed.

"I said I do not want to bring Shell into this…" Mr. Crepsley spoke.

"Not quite. Young Shell said she didn't not want you to be punished. A challenge is not a punishment."

"It is fair Larten. If this girl proves herself in a test, your decision to blood her will be accepted." Paris said. "And no more will be said about it."

"The dishonor will be hers if she fails." Arrow spoke.

"The choice is Shell's, not mine. I will not force a challenge on her." Mr. Crepsley turned to her. "Are you ready to prove yourself to the clean and clear our names?"

"Um….what sort of challenge are we talking about?" she asks.

"A good question." Paris replied. "It would be unfair to pit you against one of our warriors. A half-vampire is no match for a general."

"And a quest would take too long, which leaves only…." Mika began, but then Kurda stepped forwards.

"No!" he shouted. "I will not stand for this! Shell isn't ready for the trials! If you insist on testing her, wait till she's older!"

"There will be no waiting! We wield the authority here Kurda Smahlt!" Mika shouted back. "You're not a prince yet, so don't act like one!"

"My apologies sire…"

"The Trials of Initiation were not made for a half-vampire. It would not be fair."

"Trials of Initiation…?" she questioned.

"It would involve five acts of physical courage." Paris replied. "The tests are picked at random and are widely varied. The vampire is not told of their task before hand. It might be to dive into a deep pool to retrieve a medallion. Or to dodge a steady cascade of falling boulders. Some are harder than others, but none is easy."

Kurda turned to Shell and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You mustn't agree to this Shell. You'll be signing your death warrant if you say yes. You aren't strong or experienced enough to go through the trials. They're all for full vampires Shell."

"I disagree." Mr. Crepsley spoke. "Shell is capable of passing the trials. I would not let an assistant step forwards if I thought she would be out of her depth."

"Let's vote on it." Mika said. "I vote the trials, Arrow?"

"I agree with the trials."

"Paris?"

"Hmmm, Kurda does have a point Larten. I fear your optimism may be misplaced. What do the generals think? Does anyone have anything to add? Ah, excellent." He said when Arra stood up. "Speak General Arra Sails."

"Arra…?" Shell questioned.

"I have full respect for Shell. I have shaken her hand. Those who know me also know…how much that means to me." Arra explained. "But I agree with my princes. Shell must prove herself to all, not just me. A vampire who cannot pull his own weight is useless to us. We have no place for children who need to be wet-nursed and tucked into their coffins at daybreak. I speak from experience. I believe Shell will pass the trials and prove herself. And those who say otherwise- those who'd wrap him in blankets- should be heeded! To deny Shell the right of the trials would be to shame her!"

"Noble words." Kurda spoke, glaring at Arra. "Will you repeat them at her funeral?"

"Better to die with pride than live in shame."

"Well spoken Arra." Paris said. "Let us put it to the hall. How many think Shell should undertake the Trials of Initiation?"

Mostly everyone raised their hands and Kurda turned to Shell. "What about you Shell? Are you prepared to face them?"

Shell glanced over at her mentor. "Simply do as you will Shell. Follow your heart."

"Mr. Crepsley….." she said quietly and thought long and hard.

"How about it Shell? Will you face death and prove yourself to these fools?" Kurda asks.

"Uh…uh…no….but…I'll face death…to prove myself to me! I will take the trials!" she spoke, her head high. She looked over at her mentor and smirked.

"It is decided!" Paris spoke. "Return to the Hall of Princes tomorrow. We shall draw the first trial. You may leave now and rest."

Shell and Mr. Crepsley left the Hall of Princes. "I must discuss the tales of Murlough with the princes. You go back with Gavner and Harkat."

She nodded and went to leave when he spoke. "Shell, you were…no, nothing. We will speak later."

She met up with the others and then Kurda told her something that made her shiver.

If she were to fail the trials, she would be dropped on the stakes until she was dead.

_Oh….that isn't good. _


	12. Chapter 12

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 12**_

"Are you nervous about the trials Shell?"

Shell glanced over at Kurda and rubbed the back of her neck. "A little, yeah. I suppose I should be nervous…."

"The Trials are random, which means you pick a number and you will be announced your trial." Kurda explained a hand underneath his chin. "Then we will train you for the trial and the next day is the day of the trial."

"Have you taken them?" she asks.

"I have." Kurda replied. "They weren't quite difficult for me. There are some easy ones and some difficult ones."

"I see," she looked down at her lap. All of a sudden, a cool hand laid over hers and she looked up at Kurda, his blue eyes twinkling. She blushed a little, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

_You will never finish the trials. _

_You will fail and shame Larten Crepsley. _

_Why don't you just quit and save everyone the drama? _

_Shut up. _She thought, putting a hand to her head and gritting her teeth. She had been hearing the voices for a while now and they were starting to piss her off.

"What's wrong?" Kurda's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Shell looked up at him. "Nothing, I'm alright. Just a little case of the nerves."

Kurda frowned. "I still believe this in unfair to you. You are young Shell."

She scoffed. "I'm 20-years old Kurda. I can take care of myself, what are you, like 300?"

Kurda laughed a little. "Only about 150. I am still quite young."

"Shell!" Gavner threw his arm around the girl, scaring her and making her jump off her chair.

"Gavner, you ass! You scared me!" Shell glared at him, whacking him upside the head.

"I'm just playing with ya." Gavner grinned and sat down between the two. "So, what's the deal?"

"The deal….?" Kurda questioned.

"I saw you two holding hands."

"Yipe!" Shell yelped and pulled her hand away from Kurda, putting it into her lap. "I-it was nothing!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Gavner laughed.

"Quit pestering her Gavner." Mr. Crepsley spoke as he and Harkat approached the three. "Shell, rest is vital. I will see you in the Hall of Princes tomorrow." He spoke.

"Okay, bye guys." She waved goodnight to Kurda and Gavner, following Harkat and Mr. Crepsley. "Mr. Crepsley, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Remember two years ago when I told you I had all those disorders?"

"Yes."

"Well…..I'm starting to hear voices again." She replied quietly, causing the vampire to stop and look at her. "They keep telling me I won't pass the trials and all I am is a failure. They sound like my mother, my sister and all the kids at school…"

"How long have you been hearing voices?" he questions.

She scratched her cheek. "A week or so. It started off as whispers at first, but then they are gradually becoming louder. It could be that I'm nervous….or just…something else."

"Shell," her mentor laid his hands on her shoulders. "I know what you have gone through these past couple years and believe me, you are not crazy. Hearing voices could be natural for some people, but sometimes people will be diagnosed with these disorders. Do not believe what they say."

She was hesitate for a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

The next day, she and Mr. Crepsley walked down to the Hall of Princes when she spotted Arra coming to them. "Arra!" she exclaimed and the two shook hands.

"How are you?" Arra asks, smiling a little bit. "You look tired."

"I didn't sleep very good last night. Just a case of the nerves." Shell replied sheepishly, letting go of Arra's hand.

"I hope you're not too upset….about what I said in the Hall of Princes." Arra said, causing Shell to blink. "I don't believe in going easy on vampires, even if they're children. Well…you aren't a child, but you see my point. A vampire life is not easy."

"I know that by now. I've been a half-vampire for two years." Shell chuckled a little.

Arra smiled. "I believe you'll pass the trials, but don't get cocky."

"I understand." The younger girl nodded.

"We're still friends?"

"Of course!"

"If you need help preparing, call on me. I have been through the trials three times."

"Three times?" Shell exclaimed. "Why so many times?"

"To prove myself more than anyone else that I am a worthy vampire."

Mr. Crepsley gave Arra a slight bow. "Thank you for your kind offer Arra. We will most certainly bear it in mind."

Arra chuckled. "Well, look at you. Courteous as ever Larten. And as handsome too."

_EH? _Shell's mind questioned.

"And you are as beautiful as ever Arra."

Arra smiled. "I know." She said and then walked off.

Shell glanced up at her mentor and saw him gaze after Arra's leaving. Shell thought to herself and then she grinned. _Aha! So that's it! _

"What are you grinning about?" he asks.

"Nothing…..is Arra…an old girlfriend?" she grinned even wider.

Mr. Crepsley seemed a little shy about it. "It you must know…..Arra was once…my mate."

Huh?

"You mean she was your wife?" she questions.

"In a manner of speaking." He replied.

"What happened? Did you two get a divorce?"

"Vampires neither marry nor divorce as humans do. We make temporary commitments instead." He answered.

"What do you mean?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Vampires may choose to mate for a time, but they may freely part whenever they wish. Since we cannot have children as humans do….very few vampires choose to spend their lives with one mate." He replied, scratching his scar.

"Vampires can't have children?"

He sighed through his nose. "As you most likely have noticed, it is one of the reasons why there are so few female vampires. But not the only one."

"Oh, do you still like her?" she questioned as the two walked down the hallway, close to the Hall of Princes.

"I respect and admire her."

She snorted. "That's not what I mean. Do you love her?"

She saw her mentor blush. "Oh, look! We do not want to be late for your first drawing! Come!"

She chuckled a little and rushed after the vampire. _I see….they make a cute couple. _

…..

"Shell Hartford, to the front!"

"Yes sire!"

Shell walked up and kneeled on one knee in front of the princes. "Are you prepared to accept any trial?" Paris asks.

"Yes sire."

"Very well. We shall draw the first trial. Up here. You will select a single one."

Shell sighed to herself and reached into the bag, pulling out a single stone and then holding it up. "Number 28! The first trial shall be…the Shadowy Doppelganger!"

"You will report for the first trial tomorrow at dusk, 24 hours from now. Be prepared."

"I will sire." And then she left the Hall of Princes. _The Shadowy Doppelganger? Sounds dangerous. _She thought.

"Yo Shell! Don't tell me you're afraid of the darkness!" Vanez chuckled as he walked towards her. "I went and spoke to the princes. They won't object me to ask to be your trials tutor."

"Really?" she said, excited. She really liked Vanez; he seemed like a really good guy to work with.

"Show him your gratitude Shell. Vanez knows the trials inside and out." Mr. Crepsley said as he came up behind her.

"Thank you Vanez." She thanked.

"Nah, don't worry about it! Now come on, let's begin training!"

They worked throughout the day, training for the first trial. Shell was told that the Shadowy Doppelganger was a difficult challenge and that she had to be careful in order to beat it. The next day, at dusk, the two walked down the hallway to the first trial and Shell noticed vampires had their hands over their faces. "What's that gesture? I've seen Kurda do that before."

"It's the death's touch sign. It means, 'even in death, may you be triumphant'." Vanez replied. "We believe the gods of the vampires respect those who die nobly. A vampire of good standing always puts the needs of the clan before his own well-being. The hand gesture is to remind you of that."

They continued to the arena and Shell walked into the arena, Vanez going up into the stands. "Are you ready to begin Shell Hartford?" Paris asks.

"Yes sire."

"Very well, then let the first trial…BEGIN!"

All of a sudden, Shell caught something twitching out of the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw her shadow twitching and then separated itself from her, coming up off the ground and standing up fully. Shell noticed the shadow was the same height as her, the same body weight, same everything. _So this is the Shadowy Doppelganger. _

"Shell has to…..fight her own…..shadow…?" Harkat questioned.

"Not necessarily." Vanez replied. "It's not her shadow; it's her doppelganger. There is a difference. It is basically an identical twin of her, except it's more shadowy."

Shell stared at the doppelganger before her, her greyish-green eyes narrowing. Then, the doppelganger tilted its head to the side and a shadowy katana appeared at its side and then swung. Shell brought out her own katana and blocked her twin's attack, metal flashing against metal. She swore and pushed her doppelganger back, but it was coming onto her with vampire speed.

_Shit, it's fast! _Shell swore and blocked a move that nearly took her head off. Suddenly, the doppelganger's foot connected with her stomach, the breath getting knocked out of her. She felt pain in her side and cried out while her doppelganger yanked her katana out of Shell's side and she fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding side.

"Shell!" Harkat shouted.

"This trial is too difficult for her!" Mr. Crepsley was on the edge of his seat.

Shell groaned and rolled onto her stomach, struggling to get up.

_Don't you see? _

_You'll never succeed! _

_You're a failure! _

"Shut up! I've had enough of your jeers!" Shell snarled, clenching her teeth. "I am not giving up! I am not a failure and I will prove that to you!" she yelled and quickly got up, charging at the doppelganger. It seemed surprised by her sudden strength and backed away as Shell swung. Her katana clashed with her doppelganger's and she snarled, pushing her doppelganger back.

"You're nothing but an obstacle in my way." She snarled, smacking the katana away and then throwing down her own, tackling her doppelganger to the ground. She wrapped her arms around it's neck and her legs around its middle. "Time for me to win!"

SNAP

She heard the sickening crack as she twisted the doppelganger's neck around and it went limp underneath her weight. She breathed heavily, watching as her doppelganger disappeared into the ground, forming back into her shadow.

_You have done well. _A quiet, female voice spoke.

Shell breathed a sigh of relief and then stood up. When she did, everyone erupted into a cheer.

"First trial, the Shadowy Doppelganger is complete!" Paris announced.

She heard the cheering and smiled to herself. Then, she swayed to the side and collapsed into her mentor's arms. "I did it….." she said weakly.

"Congratulations Shell!" Vanez clapped a hand onto her shoulder.

"I thought you were a goner for a second there." Kurda admitted, but then smiled. "But looks like I was wrong."

She grinned at him. _One down, three to go. _


	13. Chapter 13

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 13**_

She spent the next 24 hours resting and her wound was pretty much healed by the time the second trial was about to be drawn. "Number 15! The second trial shall be….The Watery Escape!"

_Oh crap…..anything to do with water….I'm screwed. _She thought and was told to report at dusk for her second trial.

"What's wrong? You look pale." Vanez asks as the two left the Hall of Princes.

"What happens in this trial?" she asks, her face pale.

"Well, we tie you down to the bottom of the lake that we have here and you have to stay down there for five minutes. Then, when time is up, you can use your strength to get out of the rope."

She paled even more. "B-but…..drowning is my greatest fear….." she whimpered.

"Not to worry!" Vanez slapped her on the back. "You'll do fine!"

_That's what you think. _She thought.

For the next 24 hours, she was trained to hold her breath five minutes and then an extra two for her to get out of the water. She was really nervous when dusk came around and even Harkat and her mentor noticed her nervousness.

"Are you…..nervous Shell…?" Harkat asks.

"I'm…..t-terrified of drowning…." She admitted quietly. "I'm afraid that I'm gonna drown…..I hate deep water….." she pressed her two index fingers together.

"Shell, the first trial was difficult and they will get even more difficult as you move on." Mr. Crepsley spoke. "But you will pass the second trial. I believe in you."

Shell stopped pressing her index fingers together and took a long, deep breath before exhaling. "Okay, I'm ready."

Her arms were tied to her sides and Gavner was the one to drag her down to the bottom of the lake to tie her feet down to the floor. She had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and breathed in the clean air. Gavner looked at her, holding his breath and gave her a signal. She nodded and he took the oxygen mask off.

Shell instantly held her breath and watched as Gavner swam to the surface. _Okay Shell, you can get through this. Count down the five minutes. _

_4:59…4:58…..4:57…_

Gavner walked onto shore, shaking the water off of him. Mr. Crepsley scowled as water landed on him. "Could you not do that Gavner?"

Gavner just grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "She'll do fine Larten. Shell's a tough girl!"

_I know she is and I know how terrified she is of drowning…but she will get through this. _Mr. Crepsley thought, watching the water.

Minutes passed and Shell clenched her fists.

_3:37….3:36…3:35….._

"She seemed really nervous about this trial." Arra spoke. "I don't blame her. Not many people like the idea of drowning."

"Shell is…strong." Harkat spoke. "She will….pass this trial….."

Many more seconds passed and Shell was beginning to lose her breath. _5…4…3….2…..1! _

She began working on her arms first and slipped through the rope easily. She then knelt down to untie her legs and pulled and pulled at the rope, but then realized something.

It had been tied too tightly!

_Shit! Fuck, no! _She swore mentally and suddenly opened her mouth, allowing water into her lungs. _No! _She covered her mouth, clenching her eyes shut.

Vanez checked his watch and realized 1 minute had gone by after the five minutes were up. "She's taking a long time." He spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Come on damnit! _Shell pulled and pulled at the ropes. She happened to glance at her hands and saw that her nails had grown longer. _Yes! _She then began to cut at the ropes with her sharp nails and as she did, her chest began to tighten up. _Come on! _

SLASH

And the last rope broke.

She quickly swam to the surface and when she broke through, she swore she saw red. Was that blood? She collapsed onto the shore and heard voices shouting, hands on her arms and back. "Shell-! Are you okay? Answer me!"

Breathing heavily, she coughed, the water coming out of her mouth and looked up at her mentor. "Huh…?" she asked weakly. "I'm okay….." she coughed.

Her friends just chuckled. "You had us worried girl!" Vanez clapped her shoulder as she stood up.

"Shell!" Kurda exclaimed as he ran towards her. "Great news! The Festival of the Undead begins tomorrow!"

_A festival eh? _

Hours later, the three game halls were in a state of absolute chaos! Everyone was fighting with their friends and rivals. Even the reserved Mr. Crepsley took part in the brawls, which surprised Shell greatly. She could see Gavner and Vanez among the chaos. And even elderly vampires like Seba and Paris took place!

However, Shell realized that no matter if you were a half-vampire or a Little Person, you never refused a challenge.

No matter, both of them defeated the vampires easily and both of them sat on top of the vampires. "Ugh…I can't drink another drop…." She groaned, holding her stomach.

"Having fun Shell?" Kurda smiled.

"Yeah…but my stomach hurts…" she groaned.

"How 'bout your chances Kurda?" Arra asks, holding a pole in her right hand.

"I have a sore leg Arra…..you know I wouldn't stand a chance against you." Kurda chuckled.

"None of that coward's talk Kurda!" a vampire jeered.

"Well….." Kurda grabbed a pole. "I guess so."

Shell sat down, letting her stomach settle. She was still underage for drinking. "God that sucks…." She groaned. She knew Kurda didn't stand a chance against Arra, but…..the match took an unexpected turn. She gasped when Arra was knocked to the ground harshly.

"Arra!" she exclaimed, running over to the female vampire.

"You faked an injury!" Arra growled, glaring at Kurda.

"There is no rule against that." Kurda said. "I won fair and square." He held out his hand to her.

Arra just glared at him and then ran off. Kurda sighed. "She'll never shake my hand."

…

"THE SHADOWS OF DEATH?"

"Please Larten, no shouting."

"Forgive me Seba, this is grave news." Mr. Crepsley apologized.

"It's bad isn't it…?" Shell asks.

"This will be your hardest trial yet." Seba replied.

"You'll let me help, right?" Arra asks as she approached them. Her right arm was in a sling.

"Arra…your arm…." Shell spoke quietly.

"I am ashamed of my actions in the hall of sport." Arra smiled sadly. "Come, we must prepare for the next trial."

The two females left and Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Of all the trials she could've picked…."

Shell spent all night and day training with Arra and Vanez. She was told she would have to be extra careful with this trial, it was extremely difficult. She had to wander through a maze, using her vision as her only source of light. And she had to dodge shadows that were aimed to harm her and luckily, the trial was only 20 minutes long.

Shell gulped. "Mr. Crepsley, if I don't pull through…..I want you to…."

"Do not say that! Think positively!" he scolded.

"Let me finish." She said firmly. "I want you to take my body to where my best friend can find me. I want a proper burial." She smiled sadly up at him.

He looked down at her and then held out his hand. "May the vampire gods be with you."

She stared at his hand for a moment and then approached him, surprising him with a hug. "Thank you…for everything."

"Shell…."

"Gotta go! Be right back!" she said and then ran off to the next trial. Minutes later, she stood in the maze, remembering what Vanez had told her.

"_No one has ever made it through the maze. That's why it is only 20 minutes long." _

She sighed and then quietly and carefully, began to walk through. The maze walls were thick stone, too hard to break through for a half-vampire. The entire maze was silent and she kept her hearing sharp for any weird sounds.

All of a sudden, she heard some sort of slithering noise from behind her and whirled around, seeing nothing on the walls or the floors. Then, something cold wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground, dragging her across the floor.

Something cold sliced her skin and she screamed out when the pain erupted.

Mr. Crepsley clenched his fists when he heard the screams. "This trial is too difficult for her. She will not survive it!"

"Hey Larten, where did Harkat go?" Gavner asks.

Shell cried out in pain once again as the sharp shadows sliced into her skin. They were forming into a giant shadow, threatening to devour her alive. _No! I can't die! This can't be the end! _

And then Harkat elbowed the shadow in the back, making it release its grip on Shell. She fell to the ground and was surprised to see Harkat land in front of her. "Harkat!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Run!" Harkat spoke and grabbed her hand. The two ran through the maze, the shadows close behind them. The shadows ripped up the ground, reveling black soil underneath.

"There's the exit!" she shouted, seeing a slither of light.

The slither of light expanded as they got closer and the shadows were right on their heels. "Jump!" she shouted and the two jumped into the light, out of the maze and onto the ground. Shell looked up, seeing the shadows twitch at the light and then they seemed to hiss, retreating back into the darkness. She felt Harkat grab her arm and help her up. "Harkat…."

"Shell…" he helped her walk. "Come…..let's go."

"FOUL!" someone shouted.

"DISGRACEFUL!"

"BETRAYAL OF THE SACRED TRAILS!"

"KILL THEM! PUT THEM BOTH TO DEATH!"

The two were shocked at what the vampires were shouting. Shell and Harkat watched as Mika and Kurda came down. "Prepare yourself for the consenquences Shell Hartford. I doubt you will escape a death sentence."

"Don't worry Shell. You'll get out of this yet. I'm sure of it." Kurda spoke quietly. "There must be a way."

…

"I did not mean….to cause trouble….." Harkat spoke. "I acted…..before I thought…"

"I would've done the same thing if I was in your place." She said, smiling a little.

"You're not….angry….?" he asks.

"Of course not Harkat."

"To be honest…I acted…..for my own sake. It you…were to die….then I would never…..find out who…I truly was." Harkat said quietly.

"Maybe, but…that still doesn't change the fact that you saved me. I'm grateful; if it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now."

Suddenly, Kurda walked into the room with a sad expression. "They're going to demand your death Shell."

She looked down, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "So this is the end…."

"No…not necessarily!" he spoke. "You can escape! You can get out! I know a way past the guards!"

"No way! Mr. Crepsley would be ashamed of me!"

"You're not Larten's responsibility anymore. You've embarked the trials." Kurda spoke, placing his hands on Shell's shoulders. "He spoke coldly about you in the coliseum, but he is also beseeching the princes. He is fighting for your life harder than others Shell. Don't throw your life away! Please…for my sake and Larten's…just run for your life!"

She thought about it long and hard. Then, she nodded. "Well done! We must hurry!"

"I will…..come…." Harkat spoke.

"Speed is the essence if we are to escape. You will only slow us down. I'm afraid you must remain here for now. Come on, let's go!" Kurda grabbed Shell.

"We'll meet at the Cirque Harkat! I promise!"

"Shell!"

Shell could only remember the supporting words of her friends. Her mentor's face appeared in her mind. _"You have done well. I am proud of you Shell." _

Tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Mr. Crepsley…..I'm sorry…."

And they ran.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 14**_

CLINK

The two whirled around, seeing it anyone had followed them. "Is someone pursuing us already?"

"Kurda, go. I can make it by myself." Shell spoke, feeling the pain from her wounds come back.

"Ridiculous!" Kurda spoke, backing her up until they huddled close against the wall. They watched as a shadow appeared and fear coursed into their bodies.

And then Gavner appeared.

"G-Gavner!" Shell exclaimed, shoving Kurda's hands off of her. "Kurda had nothing to do with this!"

All of a sudden, he smacked her across the face and then grabbed her shoulders. "How do you think I felt when I saw that your cell was empty?" Gavner said loudly. "You know escaping doesn't solve everything! What was I supposed to tell Larten?"

She looked down, not even bothering to touch her red cheek. Kurda stepped forwards. "Gavner…..allow me to explain."

Minutes later, Kurda explained what their plan was. "Very well, I see your point Kurda. I don't want to see Shell put to death either, so let's get out of here." He hoisted the young vampire onto his back and walked through the tunnels. They ventured through the tunnels until Gavner stopped. "Wait a second….I've been here before. When I had to take the trials, I had to find a hidden jewel. Come on! I know a quick way out of here!"

"Wait!" Kurda said.

Shell shivered as she felt the cold approach. She tightened her arms around Gavner's neck and buried her face into the place where his neck and shoulder met. All of a sudden, Gavner stopped and she felt him shiver. "Hmmm? What's wrong…?" she questioned and looked up. She looked over the vampire's shoulder and saw about 30 or more men outside.

They had purple skin and red eyes….

Her own eyes widened.

Vampaneze.

"What's taking you so long?" Kurda asks, coming up beside them and gasped when he saw the Vampaneze. "Let's quietly back away…"

They backed away quietly. "I know another way out." Kurda spoke.

"Okay," Gavner said and placed Shell on the ground. "Take her and get out of here. I'll deal with the Vampaneze."

"Gavner-!" Shell began, but Kurda shouted for them to go and grabbed her, dragging her away. That's when they heard the sounds of fighting. "Gavner!"

"Stay here; I'm going to help him fight." Kurda said and then ran off to help Gavner. "Gavner!"

"Kurda? I told you to stay with Shell!"

"I gave her directions to get back." Kurda replied.

Gavner grinned. "You're a fool Kurda."

"I know….a great, big fool."

Shell breathed heavily as she ran back to the two vampires. She came upon them fighting and smiled. _Oh, good! They're still alive!_

She saw Kurda's knife aim and then heard a shank as it pierced something. Kurda's hair-tie broke, letting his blond hair loose freely. But then she stopped when she saw the scene, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.

Kurda had stabbed…..

Gavner.

"I thought you were coming to his aid." Glada spoke.

"I could've knocked him out, but then they would've tracked his mental signals. There's a girl up ahead, a half-vampire. She's injured though; she won't be hard to take out. I want her taken alive. They won't be able to track her with the Stone of Blood." Kurda spoke.

"Do you mean that girl behind you?" Glada pointed.

"What?" Kurda whirled around and saw Shell standing there, with a shocked expression on her face. "Shell, how long have you been there?"

"Gavner!" she screamed, running past Kurda and kneeling beside Gavner. "Gavner, oh god…." She whispered, clutching his hand. Gavner's throat moved as he tried to speak. "Gavner! Speak!"

Suddenly, his free hand came up to her face, laying it on her cheek as the tears trickled down her face. He smiled sadly, his breathing wheezy. "S-sorry if m-m-my snoring k-kept you awake…"

And then his hand dropped from her face. His eyes closed and his breathing stopped and he went limp completely. "No….." she whispered. "Gavner!" she grabbed his arms. "Open your eyes Gavner! Don't you dare die on me!" she cried.

Gavner didn't open his eyes. He didn't smile at her. He just laid there….cold and dead…..like a real corpse. She whirled around to face Kurda, her eyes glaring at him. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED GAVNER!"

Kurda gulped. "I had to Shell."

"You bastard! You're in league with the Vampaneze! How could you betray us like that?" she picked up Gavner's knife as Kurda stepped towards her. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"I'm unharmed." Kurda opened his arms to her.

"I don't care! I'll kill you anyway!"

"I don't think you would Shell."

"No….I hate you!" she shouted and then ran down the tunnel.

"She's getting away!"

"No! I want her taken alive!"

Shell ran down the tunnel and saw the stream. She leaped, reaching for the other side, but her leap fell short and she fell into the stream. Gasping, she held onto a rock, seeing the Vampaneze gather on the side. She heard Kurda arguing with the Vampaneze he was with earlier and then Kurda, with the help of the Vampaneze, held out his hand to her.

She glared up at him. "Why'd you do it Kurda?"

"It's too complicated. I will explain later if you come with me. I don't want to lose you Shell. I promise you that the Vampaneze won't hurt you."

Her eyes were cold and hard. "You promise? You're nothing but a liar and a cheater. And I trusted you. That's what hurt me the most Kurda. You betrayed the entire vampire clan. If I survive, I will find you and I will kill you, like you killed Gavner." And then she let go.

"Shell! Grab my hand, please!" Kurda begged.

"No!" she shouted and then put her hand on her face. "Even in death, MAY I BE TRIUMPHANT!" the current took her and she fell deeper into the water….the darkness.

And then everything went dark.

…..

She heard the sound of rushing water, the cold ground. Shell let out a very soft moan and opened her eyes, seeing the shore of the river underneath her body. "I'm….alive….." she coughed, spitting the water out of her lungs and then dragged herself out of the water. "Gavner…" still clutching the knife in her hand, she collapsed into the snow, her body growing weak.

All of a sudden, she heard a whine and opened her eyes to see a red-nosed wolf pup. Her eyes widened slightly. "Rudi…..?"

Rudi barked.

"I'd never thought I see you again….." she smiled weakly. "I'm in big trouble Rudi…"

Rudi lifted his head and howled. She heard soft, crunching footsteps and looked up to see Streak. "Streak…." She whispered. Streak nuzzled behind her while Rudi nuzzled against her stomach. She closed her eyes, taking in their warmth and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

And then woke up to Streak biting her thigh. "Yeow!" she yelped, standing up. "That hurt Streak!"

Streak made an 'Hmph' noise and nudged her with his nose, guiding her through the forest. Throughout the next couple days, Shell hunted with Streak and Rudi. Streak growled and pulled down on her sleeve, making her kneel in the tall weeds.

Shell saw figures in the distance and her eyes widened when she saw Mr. Crepsley, Arra and three other people. _Mr. Crepsley….and Arra! They must be looking for me! _

Then, the three other people took off their hoods, reveling Kurda and two of his comrades. Her smile fell.

"Do you think we'll find her Larten?" Arra asks.

"Probably not…but I would like to keep searching. I would like to locate her body and give her a proper burial." Mr. Crepsley replied.

"Shell is tough, for a half-vampire."

"Even tough vampires have their limits. I cannot locate Gavner, it seems he has died."

"He must've died while trying to save Shell." Kurda spoke and Shell's eyes narrowed.

"However…" Mr. Crepsley continued. "If we do not find her body by daylight, then we must abandon the search."

Shell watched them walk away and she glanced down at Streak and Rudi. "Guys….I can't let this happen. I have to let them know…that I'm alive." And then she ran off after them, using the tall weeds for cover.

"I'm sorry Larten. Shell was very special to you."

"No, this is my fault. If I never agreed to let Shell embark the trials, she would be here with us right now."

"I have no doubt in my mind that Shell would've beaten the trials." Kurda spoke.

"No luck?" Seba asks as he, the three princes and a group of vampires appeared at the gate.

"None." Mr. Crepsley replied. "We must believe that she must have drowned in the stream. Her body has probably been washed away by now."

All of a sudden, Kurda heard some rustling from above him and looked up, seeing the cold and hard greyish-green eyes of the girl above the cliff. She jumped down, glaring at Kurda.

"Shell!" Mr. Crepsley exclaimed.

Shell saw vampires unsheathe their swords and charge towards her. The pack of wolves from the cliff above her growled and snarled as they jumped down on the surprised vampires.

"Shell, what are you-?" Mr. Crepsley stopped when he noticed the knife that she held. "Is that…..Gavner's knife….?"

"Kurda!" Shell snarled. "You have done the most…..impossible thing that ever could've been done! I don't believe the vampire clan has ever had a traitor in their midst!"

"How dare you?" a vampire shouted.

"Kill her!"

Vampires made a move towards her, but the wolves stood in front of her protectively, growling. "I'm only going to say this once, so you'd better listen!" Shell snarled, still glaring at Kurda. "At this moment, dozens of Vampaneze are right beneath Vampire Mountain, in the tunnels, waiting to attack!"

Everyone gasped, with the exception of Kurda and Shell. "Gavner Purl isn't missing…he's dead." Her body trembled as the tears came to her eyes. "Everything….Gavner's murder…..the Vampaneze infiltration…..was the act of one vampire…." She pointed at Kurda, the tears flowing. "Kurda Smahlt…..the traitor. **KURDA HAS BETRAYED….THE ENTIRE VAMPIRE CLAN!" **

Everyone was silent and then Paris spoke. "These are grave accusations Shell. You are certain of your word?"

"I wouldn't have come back if I was joking." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes roughly. "There are at least 30 Vampaneze down in the tunnels, maybe more. Kurda was going to let them into the Hall of Princes and let them steal the Stone of Blood!"

"Kurda, what do you have to say about Shell's claims?" Mika asks.

"At the moment—nothing." Kurda replied.

"You don't deny the charges?" Arrow shouted.

"I do not."

Arrow clenched his fists. "Kill him now!"

All of a sudden, Kurda gasped and fell to his knees. "What's going on?" a vampire questioned.

"**The Lord of Blood has come…" **

Mr. Crepsley's eyes widened. "Shell, RUN!"


	15. Chapter 15

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 15**_

_Previously….._

"_Kurda, what do you have to say about Shell's claims?" Mika asks. _

"_At the moment—nothing." Kurda replied. _

"_You don't deny the charges?" Arrow shouted. _

"_I do not." _

_Arrow clenched his fists. "Kill him now!" _

_All of a sudden, Kurda gasped and fell to his knees. "What's going on?" a vampire questioned. _

"_**The Lord of Blood has come…" **_

_Mr. Crepsley's eyes widened. "Shell, RUN!" _

_Now…_

Shell heard Mr. Crepsley shout at her, telling her to run. She watched in complete horror as Kurda raised, eyes glowing an intense blood-red. His smile turned dark and with a snarl, he lunged at her. Streak snarled and lunged at Kurda, but Streak was only smacked away and he yelped when he hit the rocky wall.

"Streak!" she shouted and then a hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her up and slamming her up against the wall. She saw Arra make a grab for Kurda, but he smacked her away like she was nothing. "Release Kurda now!"

"**I think not. Do you know how long I've waited for this?" **the voice asks. **"Many years and I am not going to stop now." **He took the knife from her hand and twirled it around so that the tip of the knife was aimed towards her stomach.

"NO!" there was a flash of red and Kurda was tackled to the ground by Mr. Crepsley. Shell slumped to the ground, coughing harshly as she rubbed her neck.

"Arra!"

Arra looked over as Mr. Crepsley fought a possessed Kurda. "Get Shell back inside!"

"But what about-?" Shell began, but then stopped. Her eyes widened as the possessed Kurda thrusted his knife into her mentor's side. "Mr. Crepsley!" she shouted and sped towards Kurda, tackling him to the ground. She curled her fingers and punched Kurda across the face. He laughed and was about to speak, but she punched him again, knocking him out this time.

"Larten!" Seba shouted, running over to the vampire.

"Shell," Paris spoke, stopping the girl from running over to her mentor. "Come with us, we have much to discuss."

"But what about-?"

"Seba and Arra will take care of Larten. The wound is not fatal; he will be alright." Paris interrupted her.

…...

An hour.

For an hour she explained to the princes about Kurda's betrayal. She was exhausted, sore and worried about Mr. Crepsley. _I hope he's okay. _Shell thought miserably as she rushed down the hallway. She suddenly saw Harkat. "Harkat!"

Harkat turned to face her and a smile broke onto his face. "Shell!" he exclaimed and rushed towards her, hugging her. "Arra had said...you came back...and I'm glad..."

Shell smiled, kneeling down to hug the Little Person. "I'm glad to be back too. Where's Mr. Crepsley?"

"He's...inside yours and his room...recovering. Arra had said...the wound was not fatal...and it would heal...within days."

The two walked to the room and found Arra just leaving. Before Shell and Harkat entered the room, Arra laid a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Larten's been calling for you Shell. But be quick; he needs to rest."

She nodded and Arra left while the two walked in. As Shell walked in, she noticed the bandages around his side and also noticed...that he was shirtless. She hid her blush and grabbed a chair, sitting down beside the bed. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly. "If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened..."

Mr. Crepsley just shook his head. "Do not blame yourself for this...Kurda was possessed by bloodlust."

She reached over and gently grabbed his hand. It was cool to the touch and larger than her own. She smiled sadly. "Kurda has been taken in. We are to discuss how to met up with the Vampaneze and then Kurda's sentencing...once you have recovered."

He returned her grip on his hand. "I will be up and walking around tomorrow. The wound will not take long to heal."

"I still feel guilty though..." she sighed. "Another thing is about what the princes are gonna do with me once everything is over. I'm afraid about that..."

Her mentor's other hand came up and rested on the side of her face. "I will not let anything happen to you Shell. I am glad you are alright."

She smiled a little. "I'm glad you're alright too."

…...

The next morning, Shell came up with a plan to ambush the Vampaneze that included her confronting them and then making them meet up with the vampire clan.

"Shell, it is way too dangerous!" Mr. Crepsley exclaimed. "I will not let you do this."

"I'll be fine." she spoke, smiling at him. "Trust me."

Meanwhile, the Vampaneze underneath the Hall of Princes were currently discussing. "What's taking Kurda so long? We should've heard something by now."

"Calm yourself." Glada spoke with annoyance in his voice. "Kurda will give us the signal when he is ready."

All of sudden, a figure appeared in the light of the tunnel, a young vampire's face grinning at them. "Hello Vampaneze."

Glada growled. "It's you...where is Kurda?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps you should follow me. I know a way into the Hall of Princes." she spoke.

Glada's red eyes narrowed. "How do we know you won't betray us?"

"Trust me." she smirked.

Shell smirked as she led the Vampaneze down the tunnels. They were falling right into her trap. _Operation Decoy is almost finished. _she thought and then broke into a run.

"Hey!" Glada shouted. "Get back here girl!"

Shell ran around the corner and turned around, smirking as the Vampaneze closed in. She heard the snarls and growls of the vampires behind her. The Vampaneze gasped and she smirked. "Attack."

The vampires, led by Arrow, charged at the Vampaneze. A Vampaneze charged at her and she ducked, bringing out her knife, Gavner's knife and thrusted it into the Vampaneze's chin. He gurgled and she yanked it out, going after another Vampaneze as the first one fell dead to the ground.

The Vampaneze were impulsive, going into battle without thinking. Shell had killed two more Vampaneze before they could even nick her. "Ha..." she breathed, looking down at her bloody hands. "I...I killed...them..."

All of a sudden, she heard fighting from ahead and hurried up the tunnel to see Arra fighting Glada. Suddenly, Arra tripped and Glada took the chance. He slashed Arra's torso, blood spilling on the tunnel floors and into the air.

"Arra!" Shell screamed as the vampire fell to the ground, blood seeping from her wound. She grabbed her bloodied knife and charged towards Glada, taking him by surprise. Glada spun around, his sword clashing with her knife.

She flipped in the air and yelled out, her foot connecting with Glada's face. Then, she sought her opportunity and thrusted the knife into his neck. Blood immediately sprayed the air and she yanked the knife out. Glada gurgled, cackling weakly and then the light in his eyes faded, becoming dull before he collapsed onto the tunnel floor.

"Arra!" Shell breathed and ran over to the wounded vampire. "Arra!" she clutched Arra's hand. "Hang on Arra!"

"Am I...gonna die...?" Arra asks weakly, coughing.

"Mr. Crepsley!"

Mr. Crepsley heard Shell shout his name. "Shell!"

"Go on Larten! We've got this!" Seba said and Mr. Crepsley nodded, running to the source of the shout.

"Shell!" he shouted as he came to her and then his eyes widened when he saw Arra, lying on the floor, wounded. He knelt beside her. "Does it hurt Arra?"

"Don't...ask such stupid questions Larten." Arra's breathing was shallow, her eyes only halfway open. "Larten...please...do me a favor..."

"Anything." he whispered, touching her face gently.

Tears glistened in Arra's eyes. "Don't...let them kill her. Don't let...the princes kill Shell. She's a wonderful...vampire...ack!" she coughed, blood dribbling down her lips.

"Arra!" Shell cried, clutching the vampire's hand tightly. "You're going to be alright! We'll take care of you!"

Arra smiled. "You'll do what I asked...? You'll protect her...?"

…...

"_You'll protect her...?" _

Those last words that Arra spoke before passing out bothered Shell greatly. She sat on the hammock, in her room. She was exhausted and sore from the fight. There were bandages wrapped around her days old wounds.

She sighed and put her hands in her face. Just as she did that, she heard footsteps and looked up to see Mr. Crepsley enter the room. "Mr. Crepsley..."

"Shell..." he spoke quietly and sat on the hammock across from her. He looked like he had been crying.

"Arra is..."

"Arra..." he whispered. "She fought till the end. I believed she would make it because of how long she kept herself alive..." he hung his head and she saw his shoulders tremble. "I could not...hear her last words. She spoke...too softly..."

Shell felt her own eyes water with tears. First she lost Gavner, was betrayed by Kurda and then Arra was now gone. Ever since she was blooded, she lost more friends. _Maybe I should've stayed a human and lived a short, miserable life. _

Mr. Crepsley exhaled a shuddering sigh and looked up at Shell. "I heard you killed three Vampaneze in the tunnels."

"It was nothing..." she said quietly.

"Shell, are you in here?" Vanez asks as he, Seba and Harkat entered the room. Seba was helping Vanez walk and he had an eyepatch over his right eye. "Is that you Larten?"

"Yes, I am here."

"Your eye...did they blind the other one?" Shell questioned.

"They did. But it won't take me long to adjust, just like the other one. Paris wanted me to tell you two that Kurda's sentencing is tomorrow at dusk. He suggests that both of you get some sleep." and with that, Vanez and Seba left the room.

"How are...you two feeling...?" Harkat asks both vampires.

"Exhausted." they both replied at the same time.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "I think it would be wise for all of us to get some sleep."

…

"_**You have lost." **_

_Shell frantically looked around, looking for the voice. "Who's there?" _

_All of a sudden, all the lights were turned on and she gasped, her eyes wide with fear. Every vampire in the entire Hall of Princes was dead….her friends….her mentor….._

"_N-no…." she whispered. _

_Cold hands touched her shoulders, one of the hands going down to her own and wrapping around it. **"Yes….you killed all of them Shell…" **_

_She looked down at her hand and saw her katana, blood dripping from the blade. Hands shaking, she dropped the blade and fell to her knees. "This isn't happening….." she brought her hands to her head, gripping her hair tightly. "This isn't happening! NO!" _

"N…..no…..please…"

Mr. Crepsley woke to whispering and whimpering sounds. He blinked tiredly and then looked over his shoulder at Shell. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, her chest heaving with each breath.

Harkat stirred and sat up, opening his eyes. "What's wrong…..Mr. Crepsley?"

"NO!" the girl screamed, thrashing in her bed.

Mr. Crepsley jumped right out of his own and hurried to her side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Shell, wake up! It is just a dream!"

Her fist connected with his jaw and he fell off the bed onto the floor. "N-no! I couldn't have killed them! I'm not crazy!" she screamed, beginning to scratch up her arms.

Ignoring the pain in his jaw, Mr. Crepsley grabbed her shoulders once again, trying to wake her up. She continued to thrash and scream and then her fist connected with his injured side. He gasped and this time he didn't get up as quickly, holding his side.

"Mr. Crepsley!" Harkat shouted, rushing to the vampire's side. Just then, Shell shot up straight in her bed, eyes wide open.

Her breathing was heavy, yet quiet. But her eyes were filled with an emotion that made both Mr. Crepsley and Harkat fearful.

Murder, a murderous anger.

Her lips curled up into a snarl, eyes narrowing to narrow slits. "Kurda…" she snarled and then sped off the bed. Mr. Crepsley flitted after her and tackled her to the ground, wrapping his arms around her middle and trying to drag her back to their room.

She was snarling and thrashing in his grip, almost like a real vampire would. She clawed at his arms, drawing blood.

"What in the hell is going on out here?" Mika shouted grumpily, walking out into the hallway.

Shell took her chance and elbowed Mr. Crepsley in the stomach, then grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder, then sped off down the hallway. "Mika, grab her! She is going after Kurda!"

Mika lunged for the half-vampire, but her foot connected with a very….sensitive place and he doubled over, falling to the ground. The other vampires came out to see what the commotion was all about and suddenly, there was a yell of pain.

_Oh-no! _Mr. Crepsley thought and rushed around the corner, finding Shell hunching over with a katana in her side. Vanez stood there, shock across his face. "I don't know what happened! She just came from out of nowhere!"

Shell snarled and yanked the katana out of her side, blood dripping onto the ground. "Vanez, grab her!"

Vanez made a grab for the girl, but she merely ducked and then sped down the hallway, a trail of blood after her. "She is going after Kurda! We need to stop her!"

"I can't believe how strong she is! For a half-vampire!" Mika exclaimed as they all ran down the hallway towards Kurda's cell.

Mr. Crepsley felt fear creep up his spine and he feared for the worst. They finally reached Kurda's cell and gasped when they entered. Shell had her arms around Kurda, his neck open to her. He seemed to be unconscious, but a bloody gash on his temple was believed to have been caused by something hard and blunt.

"Shell…..let go of Kurda." Mr. Crepsley said calmly and cautiously, taking a step towards her. She only growled and tightened her hold on Kurda. He whimpered in her arms and then she swooped down, piercing the skin with her teeth and blood sprayed into the air. "No!" he lunged at her, grabbing her arms and twisting them behind her back.

Kurda gasped as the blood seeped from the wound and Mika used his saliva to heal it up. The only thing left was the blood. Shell snarled underneath her mentor's weight and without a second thought, he hit her temple and she was out.

There was silence until Mika spoke up. "Kurda will be alright. Larten, can you tell me what happened?"

Mr. Crepsley breathed a shuddering breath. "I do not know. Shell was having a nightmare and then it…..almost looked like she was being controlled…but I do not know. I believe she might have been having a nightmare about Kurda's betrayal and the anger she directed towards him turned into pure, raw rage."

Mika was silent for a moment before speaking. "I will speak with Paris and Arrow in the morning, to see if we should allow Shell to attend Kurda's sentencing. However, if she is allowed to, you must stay right beside her Larten. If she goes out of control again, our clan will attack."

Mr. Crepsley gave a small nod, understanding.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 16**_

**SHELL'S POV**

I was tired the next day and it was the day of Kurda's sentencing. I still felt horribly betrayed by him and he tried to kill me and my friends.

Worse…..he killed Gavner and is responsible for Arra's death too. I sighed as we walked down the hallway, between Mr. Crepsley and Harkat. We arrived into the hall and people immediately began to cheer.

"The heroine has arrived!" a vampire shouted happily.

"Come, to the front!" a couple vampires guided us to the front.

"Front row seats?" I questioned as we sat down.

"Everyone thinks…it was thanks to you…..that the Vampaneze were defeated…." Harkat spoke.

_Then why do I feel so guilty about it? _

All of a sudden, we heard yelling and looked over our shoulders to see vampires lunging at Kurda, grabbing his hair and throwing him to the ground. As he was led to the front, his blue eyes caught mine and I looked away, gripping my pants tightly.

"Order!" Arrow demanded.

"I believe we all know why we are here." Mika spoke. "For the interrogation of Kurda Smahlt, the traitor!"

"Were you in league with the Vampaneze we killed yesterday? Is this true?" Paris asks.

Everything was silent for a moment before Kurda spoke, his voice booming in the silence. "I was."

Everyone erupted into a fit of jeers and threats. Mika ordered them to be quiet and they calmed down for Mika to speak again. "Upon whose orders were you acting?"

"My own." Kurda replied.

"Liar!" Arrow shouted. "Tell us who put you up to this! Or so help me, I'll-!"

"I know what you'll do Arrow." Kurda interrupted. "I have no wish to be tortured. I will speak the truth here. The plan was my own. I arranged for the Vampaneze to come. I provided them with my maps."

A vampire lunged out of the stands and tried to get to Kurda, but the guards kept him back. I felt Mr. Crepsley shaking beside me, in anger. "I could leap forward now and make end of him before anyone could stop me."

"Please Larten, Kurda is going nowhere. His death will come soon enough. Let us here him out." Seba spoke, trying to calm down his former student.

I had never seen Mr. Crepsley so angry before and it….scared me a little. "Were you set about to get rid of the vampire clan?" Paris asks.

"No…..I was set about to save them. Because of the prophecy." Kurda replied, causing everyone to gasp, including me.

"What prophecy?" someone shouted.

"The Lord of Blood and the Queen of Blood." Kurda replied.

"Yes, we have heard of the prophecy." Mika stated. "What is your point?"

Kurda seemed to sigh. "Shell will become the Queen of Blood."

Again, everyone, including me gasped. "It is fate; I believe her blood has proved of that." Kurda spoke and then he stood up, turning around to face us. "The Lord of Blood is here and he wants to destroy us all!" he shouted and broke the chains. "The Queen of Blood has to stop him!" he then put his hand to his face. "Even in death, may you be triumphant!"

And then Kurda's eyes found mine. Angry, blue tear-filled eyes met my greyish-green ones and I felt guilt wrack through my body like a violent wave.

Paris sighed and stood up. "As a prince, I have no choice. You must die." He pointed at Kurda. "But we must obey our customs, the Hall of Death. Does anyone want to speak on behalf of the traitor?"

No one spoke and Kurda was led away. Before he completely disappeared, he looked over his shoulder at me and smiled sadly.

That did it.

I gripped my pants tightly, clenching my eyes shut as the tears fell.

And then he was gone, the end of Kurda Smahlt.

….

The cremations of Gavner Purl and Arra Sails came the next day.

I became quite emotional as I watched Gavner burn, hoping his soul would find Paradise. Mr. Crepsley didn't show any emotions when Arra was cremated, but later on during the night, I could hear him weeping. It echoed down the hallway as he cried for his former mate.

And then my sentencing came.

We walked to the Hall of Princes, myself between Mr. Crepsley and Harkat. Paris sighed. "These are strange times. For centuries, we have stuck to our old ways. But…..however, we have decided against altering our laws."

I looked down, seeing my hands shake. _So it's true. I am going to die. _

And then Mr. Crepsley stood up. "I will not stand for this! Shell nearly gave up her own life to save you and you would condemn her to death? Anyone who wishes to lay their hands on my assistant will first have to lay their hands on me!"

"The same…..goes for me…." Harkat stepped forwards.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

"Please by calm Larten." Paris spoke. "Hear us out. The Hall of Death is one option, but we have been discussing another."

"What other option?" Mr. Crepsley asks.

"That Shell must be in an arranged marriage by the time the purge hits." Paris replied and I, Harkat and Mr. Crepsley gasped.

"An arranged marriage? She knows no other vampires that would be willing!" Mr. Crepsley shouted. "An arranged marriage is ridiculous!"

_An arranged marriage? What the hell is going through their minds? _I shouted mentally. _I'm way too young to get married anyway! _

"Unless you can suggest someone that she would be willing to-."

"I will do it!"

I froze completely in my steps and looked up at my mentor, speechless. "No other vampire knows Shell the way I do. I believe it would be a better option." He spoke.

The three princes exchanged glances and then turned back to us. "Very well Larten. By the time the purge hits, you will be-."

"Hold on one second here!" I shouted, standing up. "Don't I get a say in this? I'm way too young to get married anyway!"

"That is why we will wait until the purge hits." Mika answered. "The purge will not come until ten or so years later. You will be older by then."

I looked down at the tile floor, clenching my fists. "Fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Excellent….."

I didn't hear the rest of the words because I ignored Paris. I ignored everyone. When the meeting was done, we walked out of the Hall of Princes, my head down and a dark expression on my face. "Shell," Mr. Crepsley reached out to touch me.

"Don't touch me." I snarled. "How could you agree to that? I'm only 20 for fuck's sake!"

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "I understand you are upset-."

"Upset? Oh, I'm more than upset! I'm fucking pissed!" I glared up at him, fuming. "What would Gavner say?"

"Gavner cannot say anything. He is gone."

"Yeah and technically it's my entire fault." I snarled and then turned on my heel and walked down the hallway to my cell.

"Shell-,"

"I don't wanna fucking hear it!" I shouted angrily and then bursted into a run. When it was bedtime for everyone, I pretended to go to sleep and then once Mr. Crepsley was asleep in his coffin, I quietly got up and got ready to leave.

"Shell…?" Harkat questioned tiredly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Where are….you going….?"

"I need to get the fuck away from here." I whispered, putting my backpack on.

Harkat immediately stood. "What about….?"

"I don't care about Mr. Crepsley." I hissed. "I just need to get out of here before I go completely insane."

Harkat was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Can I…come with?"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I could use a traveling friend."

We snuck out of our cell and went to the escape that Kurda had showed me days ago. We carefully treaded through the tunnels and finally made it outside, into the daylight. I sighed, breathing in the fresh air. "You ready Harkat?"

Harkat nodded and put his hood up and so we began walking.

…

It had been years (almost six) since we left Vampire Mountain and Harkat and I were having the time of our lives. We usually camped outside and he stayed at the campsite whenever I went to go feed. Mr. Crepsley or any others hardly crossed my mind.

I sighed as I just finished feeding and made sure the bleeding had stopped before putting the hunter's wrist down and went back to the campsite with Harkat. I had gotten use to the metallic taste of blood and now it felt refreshing whenever I fed.

I sat down across from Harkat and stirred the roast. Within minutes it was done and I gave Harkat and myself each a plate. "Do you ever…..think about….Vampire Mountain?" Harkat asks, digging a fork into his meat.

I glanced at him with one eye open and sighed. "Not really. To tell ya the truth, I hated it there. It was beautiful, sure, but it felt like an accident waiting to happen." I took a bite of my green beans and carrots. "But I guess the accident wasn't really an accident."

"I think….Kurda had…..feelings for you…" Harkat spoke.

_Now that I think about it, I thought he did too. _I thought and sighed. "Let's just not talk about it Harkat. We'll go to sleep, wake up and we'll reach the next town tomorrow."

We went to bed around 2 in the afternoon and woke up around 11 at night. It took us only a couple hours to reach the next town and we got a room at a hotel. "Man my feet hurt." I sighed as I sat on the bed. Luckily there were two beds instead of one. "Harkat, I have to go feed. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Harkat nodded and I left the room, into the night. It didn't take me long to find a suitable human to feed from and once he was alone, I used my fist to knock him out (since I couldn't breathe the gas yet) and caught him before he fell to the ground. I gently set the man down and grabbed a small dagger from my belt and made a very small cut on the human's wrist.

But then I heard rustling from behind me. My dagger still in my hand, I tightened my grip on it and then heard two footsteps.

I spun around, my dagger ready to kill.

But then a pale-white hand with sharp fingernails wrapped around my wrist, stopping me from injuring said person. My eyes widened when I saw the familiar vampire in front of me. "Mr. Crepsley….."

"Did you intend to kill me Shell?" he spoke, his voice filled with annoyance.

My eyes narrowed. "I dunno, if you were the enemy, maybe." I yanked my wrist from him and went back to my human to feed. I brought the wrist to my mouth and drew the blood out, the sweet, metallic taste trickling down my throat. Once I was satisfied, I made sure the bleeding stopped before setting the human's wrist down and licking the blood off the dagger of my blade before putting it back into its sheath and then turning to my mentor. "So, what do you want?"

Mr. Crepsley's amber eyes filled with anger and to my surprise, he whacked me across the head. "What were you thinking? Do you know how long I have been looking for you?"

"Years?" I grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"I am very disappointed when you right now Shell. How could you run away?" he questioned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I needed to get away!" I shouted. "Being in an arranged marriage with _you _has driven me a little insane! And why didn't I ever get a say in this?"

"Nothing you would have said would have changed the Princes' minds." Mr. Crepsley replied.

"Well, they should've thought of something else, because I am _not _gonna be in an arranged marriage with _you_." I snarled.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 17**_

Harkat seemed surprised when I came back with Mr. Crepsley. "Oh Mr. Crepsley…..how nice to see you…." Harkat spoke.

"The same to you Harkat. How have you two been doing lately?"

"We've been doing fine without your help." I replied angrily.

The vampire sighed. "Shell, I understand you are angry-."

"You're damn right I'm angry." I sneered. "Y'know, I thought after all this time, I knew you, but it looks like I was wrong." I turned towards the bathroom, went in and slammed the door shut, locking it. I stripped off my dirty clothes and turned on the shower, stepping into the water.

I went to go grab the shampoo when my foot slipped and I fell, hitting my temple on the edge of the tub and everything went black.

When I woke, my head was slightly throbbing and the water was still warm, so I hadn't been out for very long. "Ow…." I groaned and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. "That hurt….." I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body, opening the door to go out into the room when I realized….

I was in my own room. _My _room. The one I grew up in.

"What the fuck…?" I swore.

"Shell!" Mia's voice suddenly called and she swung open the door. "Come downstairs, mom and dad wanna talk with you." And then she left.

I blinked. "What the fuck…? Was it all a dream….?" I rushed back into the bathroom and looked at my face. There were no scars, no nothing. "Jesus…was it all a dream?"

I got dressed and then headed downstairs, where I saw my mom and dad and sister. "Oh, come on hun. We have to talk to you."

_Something doesn't feel right. _I thought and walked downstairs, sitting on the couch. "Um…what's to talk about?"

"Well, since you're 18 now," Mom grinned. "We've decided to put you in an arranged marriage!"

My eyes widened. **"WHAT?" **I practically shrieked. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Shell, don't speak to your mother that way." Dad warned.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of this! This is all a fucking dream!" I screamed, bringing my hands to my head and pulling at my hair frantically. This had to be a dream, it had to be!

"I do not believe that is the proper way to speak to your parents Shelby." A deep, male voice said and my blood went cold. I looked up and at the front door, seeing the tall, orange-haired, amber-eyed man standing there, his red coat around him like Dracula.

"NO!" I suddenly shouted and broke the vase on top of the coffee table, grabbing one of the sharper pieces and then running at the man, stabbing him through the heart. "This is all a dream….wake up, wake up Shell."

SHUNK

I felt the man's sharp nails enter my back, causing me to gasp. Everything seemed to be disoriented and out of focus. Blood trickled down the side of my mouth and I looked up, seeing not the orange-haired man, but a dark-figured man with a sick grin on his face.

"I don't think it's very nice to try to kill your future husband Shell."

"NO!"

….

"Shell is….taking a long….time…" Harkat spoke, glancing at the clock.

Mr. Crepsley also glanced at the clock and realized Shell had been in the bathroom for over 20 minutes. _Shell never takes showers this long…._he thought and then stood up, walking to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Shell? Are you alright?"

No answer.

He knocked again, but still didn't get a reply. His eyes narrowed and then he tried opening the door, but it was locked from the inside. Without much effort, he broke down the door and hurried inside, grabbing the shower curtain and sliding it to the side.

Only to find Shell lying unconscious on the tub floor, blood seeping from a temple wound. _Oh-no…._He thought and turned the water off, taking off his cloak and using it to wrap around her nude body, then pulling her out of the tub.

He took care of the wound on her temple with a little saliva and she whimpered, her body becoming tense. _She must be having another nightmare. _He thought.

"Is she…alright….?" Harkat asks.

"I believe so…" Mr. Crepsley replied and then she cried out, shivering in his arms.

"No…." she cried, tears leaking from her eyes and down her pale face.

…

"Stop! Leave me alone!" I cried, trying to separate myself from the dark man.

He grinned darkly. "I don't think so Shell."

"Shell-!" a distant voice shouted. "Wake up-! It is just a dream!"

I clenched my eyes shut and then I felt the sensation of being in someone's arms. My hair felt damp against my bare shoulders and back. The voice was louder now and trying to reach out to me. I didn't feel any pain in my temple anymore and I gave a small moan before opening my eyes.

And saw Harkat and Mr. Crepsley, their faces hovering over mine. I blinked tiredly, feeling a tear slip down my cheek. "What….?" My voice was hoarse and shifted slightly in my mentor's arms. "What am I wearing….?" I noticed something red wrapped around my body.

"I think that is the least of your worries right now Shell." The vampire spoke. "What kind of nightmare were you having?"

I tried to think about what I had been having a nightmare about, but…..the strange thing is, I couldn't remember. "I don't remember….." I replied. "Can someone get me a pair of clothes so I can change….?" I may be 26, but by appearance, I still looked 19 years old and had 2 more years before I looked 20-years old.

Harkat went and got me some clean clothes. I shooed both out and once the door was shut, I unwrapped myself from the giant red cloak and got dressed. I hung the cloak over the shower so it could dry and then went back out to the bedroom.

I didn't speak to Mr. Crepsley or Harkat. I just wanted to be alone. We hardly spoke to each other as we traveled. Mr. Crepsley said we had to go see a lady called Evanna.

Over the course of a couple days, I noticed that my senses had become sharper and I was always full of energy. I would walk on my hands, carrying my backpack on my feet and then run ahead, then coming back.

And then I had gotten slightly taller.

Mr. Crepsley was 6'8" and I had grown a few inches, so I was now 5'8". He was still a foot taller than me though and I also noticed that my body had more curves and felt more….womanly.

I scratched the back of my head. "This is….awkward…."

My mentor cleared his throat. "The purge…..it has come….a bit early….but because of your blood…I guess this means nothing dangerous of the sort…"

Purge? Mika said something about when I hit something…..that's when I would have to get married….? My blood went cold.

_This was _the purge and I had just experienced it. _Ah fuck. _I thought and turned away from the vampire. Maybe he had forgotten about the whole ordeal…..

"Shell, you are not walking out of this."

_Damn. At least I tried. _I thought and grumbled underneath my breath.

"What was that?"

"You'll have to catch me first." I replied and then sped off. This was fucking ridiculous! I don't wanna get married! _Especially _to _my _mentor! "This sucks….." I huffed, speeding down the dirt road at an amazing speed, even for me.

I came to a halt when I heard laughing and saw a fire. My eyes slightly narrowed, I wandered closer and crouched down behind the tree. It was a group of couples, two of them. They were around the fire, drinking and laughing and having fun.

I suddenly recognized one of the girls. The short, light brown hair….the glasses…..

"Storm….?" I whispered to myself.

And then she turned to look at me. _Shit. _I thought and then went to go hide. I hid behind a tree and heard all around for her. Then, a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, slamming me up against the tree. Storm glared at me from behind her glasses.

"Shell…..is that really you? You don't look any older!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

I just realized how much I missed her and returned her hug. She pulled me back and then slapped me across the face. I gaped at her, a hand on my red cheek. "It's been 8 years Shell!" she shouted angrily. "Where have you been?"

"It's…a long…..and complicated story Storm….." I glanced up and over her shoulder, seeing breath come from out of nowhere and Storm's eyes dropped. I caught her before she fell to the ground, gently lowering her down.

I stood up and looked up at Mr. Crepsley, then looked down to avoid his gaze. "I…"

"You do not have to say anything Shell." He spoke and I felt his cool hand wrap around my own, pulling me away from my former best friend. "Let us go before she wakes up."

I looked back at my former best friend, feeling my eyes water. "I'm so sorry Storm….." I whispered and allowed Mr. Crepsley to guide me away.

…

I felt horrible the next few days. All I did was sleep or cry, just occasionally going out to feed. Right now, I was wrapped up tight in a blanket, my head lying on my backpack and I was half-asleep when Mr. Crepsley decided to shake me a little.

"What….?" I questioned groggily.

"Shell, you have not fed all day or night. You need to feed." He replied, his hand on my arm.

I was hungry and I knew I needed to feed, but I didn't feel like getting up. I shifted a little, pulling the blanket around myself tighter. "I'm not hungry."

He sighed. "Do not lie to me. You need to feed or you are going to die."

I laid there for a moment and shifted. "Fine…"

After feeding and getting the hunter's wound healed, we slowly walked back to camp. "We will reach Lady Evanna's cave tomorrow night. Be sure to get some sleep."

I stopped walking and looked down at the ground. Then, I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, slowly rocking back and forth. I blinked back tears as Mr. Crepsley noticed I had stopped walking and turned halfway around towards me. He was silent as he walked towards me and then crouched down. "Shell-,"

"I don't wanna get married." I interrupted, my hair falling in front of my face. "I wish you never came to my school eight years ago. I wish I never touched you. I wish I was…never born."

His amber eyes showed sympathy. "Do you regret being a vampire?" he asked softly.

I sniffled. "Yes and no. I had a better life when I ran away, but it's still filled with pain and agony and death. Much more than I expected."

My mentor sighed. "Shell…I told you; eight years ago that being a vampire is a rough life. You should have realized that by now. Now come, you need sleep if we are to travel to Evanna's cave tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 18**_

Along our way to Evanna's cave, we came along Vancha March, who was seemingly close friends with Mr. Crepsley.

As we came to Evanna's cave, Mr. Crepsley told me not to call Evanna a witch. "Remember to NOT call her a witch. She has a very short temper and if we were to call her a witch…the consequences would be lethal!"

"Eh?" I questioned and then the cave door opened. "W-what do you mean lethal? You never mentioned-!"

"What's this?" a female voice asks and all of us turned to see a short, fat, ugly and hairy woman. "Vampires! Always bloody vampires! Why can't humans come-a knocking instead?" she questioned.

I was horrified. _You mean this….is lady Evanna? _

Harkat seemed very horrified too, by the look on his face.

Suddenly, Vancha burst out laughing and hugged Evanna. "And you're as uglier than ever…..lady Evanna!"

"Oh, you are shameless!" Evanna chuckled. "You're only saying that to please me!" and then she picked him up, causing mine and Harkat's eyes to widen even more. "My little Vancha….you've put on some weight recently." She set him down and glanced at Mr. Crepsley. "Larten."

Mr. Crepsley got on one knee, seemingly bowing to her. "Evanna….." he spoke and then lunged at her, his foot aiming for her face. But she grabbed his foot and flipped him over onto his stomach, her hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Surrender?" she questioned.

"Y-yes!"

I was gaping at the scene. _She didn't just win, she dominated him! _

"Good boy." She cooed and then stood up, turning to Harkat. "And you Harkat, are always welcome here as you were before."

"Before?" Harkat questioned.

"Yes Harkat. This is not your first visit." Evanna replied. "You have changed in many ways within, but I recognize you."

"You mean…you know who I was…before I became a little person?" Harkat questioned. "Who was I? Can you…tell me?"

"Alas, no. I cannot say. That's for you to find out." Evanna replied and then turned to me, grasping my chin. "So this is your wife-to-be Larten. I thought she would be younger."

"She was struck by the purge as we traveled here." Mr. Crepsley replied, rubbing his sore neck.

"Ahh that explains it."

_It's like she's looking right into my very soul. I have to say something…..anything but witch….._ "So you're a witch, right?" I blurted out, causing the three behind me to gasp and Evanna's eyes to widen. Mr. Crepsley slapped a hand over my mouth, pulling me away from the enraged Evanna.

"Look Evanna! It was just a slip of the tongue!" Mr. Crepsley panicked. "We told her NOT to call you that! It was a mistake!"

"You two are to blame…you told her I was a witch…." Evanna growled and he form became darker and more sinister and larger. I had never been so scared in my life. "Prepare yourselves….I should gut the pair of you!"

I whimpered into the vampire's mouth as smoke covered the area. "Ha-ha-ha! What did I look like to you just now? Appearances Shell, never let them fool you." And the smoke cleared and Evanna was now a beautiful woman with long hair.

Mr. Crepsley's hand dropped from my mouth as I gazed with wide eyes at Evanna. She was so beautiful….

"I am not a witch." Evanna said sternly, but with a smirk. "I'm a sorceress. An enchantress, a creature of many talents."

"Evanna that form…." Mr. Crepsley gasped.

"Ah, so you DO remember." Evanna chuckled. "Did Larten ever tell you…..how he got that scar?"

"There's a story?" I questioned and saw Mr. Crepsley shake his head at Evanna, silently telling her no.

"Please lady, do not speak of it!" Mr. Crepsley begged. "I was young and foolish!"

Evanna chuckled as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "You most certainly were….I was wearing one of my beautiful faces. Larten got tipsy on wine and tried to kiss me. So I gave him a scratch to teach him some manners."

"I always wondered how he got that scar." I spoke, causing Vancha to laugh and Mr. Crepsley to whine.

"You are cruel Evanna…." Mr. Crepsley mumbled.

"I feel guilty for lumbering you with that scar Larten. I shouldn't have cut you so deeply." Evanna said, a guilty look on her face.

"It is forgotten now lady. This scar is a part of me now. I am proud of it."

_So the two has a history. _I thought. _Just like him and…Arra…._

"Still, I have presented you with gifts over the years, but they haven't satisfied me."

"There is no need-."

"Shut up and let me finish!" Evanna shouted. "I think at last I have a gift that will make amends. It's not something you can take and I know Shell is your soon-to-be wife, but it's….a little token."

She snapped her fingers and the frogs all came together to form a face.

Arra's face.

"That's not paint!" I exclaimed.

"I can magically enhance and breed frogs to create these faces when they are arranged." Evanna explained. "I know Arra Sails was killed in the fighting. I don't suppose you kept something of hers, did you?"

"Vampires do not indulge in such foolishness." Mr. Crepsley replied, his voice filled with sadness. "But…I thank you Evanna."

My eyes narrowed a little bit in sadness as we left Mr. Crepsley alone. "You must be tired from your long journey. Come inside and eat." Evanna spoke and changed into her normal form.

We ate for a while and then Evanna had to leave. "Evanna is such a mysterious person…she seems much like a vampire, but not." I spoke.

"That's very perceptive of you. Evanna does bear a relation to vampires. She is the only woman, besides the Queen of Blood, in the entire world who can give birth to vampire children."

That got my attention. "But I thought vampires couldn't bear children the normal way…."

Vancha told me of Evanna's past, about how she was the brother of Mr. Tall and the daughter of Mr. Tiny. "Wait….so if Evanna can give birth to vampire children and the Queen of Blood can give vampires the ability to reproduce….then does that mean-?"

"That I am the Queen of Blood's mother?" Evanna questioned as she returned. "You are very smart Shell. Yes, that is correct. I am also the Lord of Blood's mother." She sat down. "Many years ago, I was impregnated by both a vampire and a Vampaneze. There was a prophecy, that two children of blood would be born and whoever won, would rule the world. The Lord of Blood sought destruction and wanted to rule the world as a tyrant. But the Queen of Blood, his younger sister, sought peace among the world and the two fought. They fought to the death and ended up killing each other, thus ending the war."

"And where does Shell come in?" Mr. Crepsley asks.

"The Queen of Blood is Shell's ancient ancestor and her abilities passed onto Shell, giving her the ability for vampires to reproduce, make vampires stay out in sunlight longer, control electricity, make vampires or Vampaneze immortal and control the bloodlust within them." Evanna replied. "The Lord of Blood, which is Shell's long lost older brother, can control shadows and make a person go into bloodlust."

"So in a weird ancestry way…..you're my mother?" I ask.

Evanna smiled. "I know it seems very strange Shell, but you are correct."

Everyone went silent and then we all headed for bed.

…..

"Larten, may I ask you something?" Evanna asks.

The vampire glanced at her. "What is it?"

"How much do you care about Shell?"

Larten was confused by the question. "It's a simple question Larten." She snorted. "I see the way you look at her. I know you're still upset about Arra….but I think that is going away, am I wrong?"

He glanced down at his lap. "To answer your question lady, I care very deeply about Shell. I put myself with her so she would not be put to death. I cannot bear the thought of losing my assistant."

"But she isn't your assistant anymore Larten." Evanna corrected.

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Larten. She is quite upset with you, but she does not hate you. I see the way she looks at you also. She cares deeply about you Larten."

He didn't speak after that.

…

_It's been six years…_I thought as we entered the Cirque du Freak. _I wonder how Evra is. _

All of a sudden, two kids bumped into my back and fell to the ground. I spun around and glanced down at the kids, noticing the boy looking so much like Evra. _No…he's too small! _

"Shancus, Urcha!" a man shouted. "How many times must I tell you to behave?"

"It's okay…." I spoke, helping the kids up.

"Shell….? Is that you Shell?"

I looked up and saw a green-skinned man that looked very familiar. "You must be joking….SHELL!" he exclaimed happily and hugged me.

"E-Evra!" I exclaimed and hugged him back.

"Let me introduce the family." He said when he released me. "My wife, Merla. She can detach her ears and use them as mini-boomerangs. Lilia's the youngest at two. Urcha is the middle child, three years old. And my firstborn, Shancus, is now five."

"They're so cute!" I squealed. "This is so wild Evra….you're married and you have kids."

"Hey, you're all grown up now too." Evra and I shared a laugh. "So, have you met someone?"

I coughed and blushed a little. "Well, I wouldn't say 'met'….."

"Shell, Larten! You are back!" Mr. Tall exclaimed. "Welcome back both of you. Welcome Harkat."

"You…knew my name…"

"Lefty can talk?" Evra questioned. "Wait…Harkat?"

"You are welcome to the Cirque du Freak, sire Vancha March." Mr. Tall said.

"Thanks!"

"Lady Evanna…."

"Hibernius…."

"Shell!" a voice exclaimed and I turned around to see Truska and everyone else. "I made sausages! You are hungry?"

"Truska, you speak English now!" I spoke happily.

"I no good at language, but Evra is patient and I slowly learning." Truska smiled. "Here, I keep this safe for you." She tossed me a necklace.

The necklace that Mr. Crepsley had gotten for me. I felt tears come to my eyes, smiling as Vancha hugged Truska. Truska blinked at me and I blinked back. "W-what…?"

"Shell, you're crying." Vancha pointed out with a confused look.

I touched my face and brought my hand back to see tears. My hands were also slightly shaking. "Shell, what is wrong?" I heard Mr. Crepsley ask, feeling his hand on my shoulder.

The necklace fell from my grasp and without a second thought, I ran. To where, I don't know. As far as my legs would take me.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 19**_

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where; I just needed to run. I was panting heavily by the time I stopped and collapsed on my knees. I glared down at the ground before me and clenched both of my fists and started to beat the ground until my knuckles were bloody.

I wanted to forget everything!

I found the nearest tree and took a deep breath. _This is gonna hurt. _I winced and then bashed my forehead against the tree truck. Excruciating pain erupted through my head and I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Blood trickled down my face from my forehead and I bashed my forehead against the tree trunk again.

The pain was even worse, but I managed to do it one more time before hands grabbed me and pulled me away. "Shell-! What-you thinking?"

Blood trickled down the sides of my heads as I tried to focus my vision on the person in front of me.

And then I heard a gunshot.

My vision immediately cleared up and we both looked to see humans coming our way. "What….?" I gasped.

"Vampets." Mr. Crepsley growled and then picked me up, running off. "We cannot go back to the Cirque, they will follow us. We will have to lead them away."

My forehead was throbbing painfully and I heard the humans behind us shooting. "I'm sorry….." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything….." I whispered. "For everything…..I'm so stupid….so fucking stupid…."

"Quit blaming yourself Shell. We will deal with it later." He said calmly and then set me down on the grass. "Wait here. I will take them on." Before I could say anything, he vanished.

"I can't…" I gasped, trying to stand up. "I can't-."

I heard two gunshots and loud yells of pain. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I pulled my dagger from my belt.

….

Mr. Crepsley glared at the humans, holding his limp arm. Blood dripped down his arm, the bullets leaving his arm completely limp. _Damn Vampets have strong guns. _He thought.

All of a sudden, he saw a shadow leap at the humans from behind and a slither of silver. The silver slashed at the nearest human, tearing the side of his neck open. Mr. Crepsley recognized the shadow as Shell and she had a look of murder in her eyes. The Vampets tried to shoot at her, but she was too fast for them and she snapped the neck of one, cutting open another's neck.

It wasn't long before the humans were dead and she was breathing heavily. Both of them were heavily injured and unknown to them, the sun was rising.

She sheathed her dagger and rushed over to him, examining the bullets in his arm. "We have to get these out before you bleed to death."

He chuckled a little. "I am more worried about your well-being." And that's when he groaned as the first ray of sunlight hit his back through his red coat.

….

_Oh shit. _I thought as I looked over and saw the sun quickly rising. Mr. Crepsley looked completely exhausted and we were too far away from the Cirque.

"Shit, where are we gonna go?" I ask, throwing his arm over my shoulder with my other arm around his back.

"There is a….cave about half a mile away from here to the north."

I grunted as I helped him walk. We finally reached the cave about 10 minutes later and quickly went in. I didn't even realize I still had my backpack with me until now! "Okay." I breathed and rummaged through my backpack for bandages as Mr. Crepsley tried to dig the bullets out of his arm.

I heard two clangs as the bullets hit the floor as I pulled out bandages. He was paler than usual. "You've lost too much blood…." I whispered as I placed my hands over both wounds to get the bleeding to stop.

"Vampires cannot die from such foolish things."

I smacked his arm, his good one and he only frowned. "You are such a fool."

"Jee, I wonder where I get it from." I muttered as I tightened the bandage around his arm and he hissed. "Sorry."

I worked on his other wounds and looked outside. "We can't go out until the sun sets. Everyone's gonna wonder where we're at. They can blame me because this is my fault…"

"If it was not for you, those Vampets might have reached the Cirque." He spoke.

I shivered a little bit and scooted closer to him. I think he looked down at me, but I was right because his good arm (I was sitting on the right side of him) went over my shoulders and brought me closer to him. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm shivering for no reason." I mumbled and he tapped a sharp fingernail against my head. "Yes, I'm cold." I snuggled my head into his shoulder. "M sorry….."

"You already said that." He spoke.

I closed my eyes. "I know…"

….

When I woke up, I noticed the sun was setting and Mr. Crepsley was still asleep. I quietly and gently removed his hand from around my shoulders and stood up, cracking my back. I looked down at the vampire's face and noticed his skin was much paler than usual.

He needed to feed.

Then I realized I still had my backpack with me!

"Ah-ha!" I grinned and searched through my bag for that vial of blood. "Shit…where is it?"

"Looking for this?" a male voice questioned.

I looked up and saw a male in his mid-twenties with grey eyes and silver hair that was slightly longer in the back with long bangs in the front. He was tall, but not as tall as Mr. Crepsley and wore an outfit consisting of black pant, a black shirt with a jacket over it, a cloak and knee high boots and gloves. His skin was slightly pale and he was actually handsome.

"Who are you?" I question, getting into a protective stance.

"My name is Rurik Moore and I came to help you track down the Lord of Blood." He tossed the vial to me and I easily caught it in my hands.

"Thanks." I said and went to wake Mr. Crepsley. "Hey, Mr. C, I found that vial of blood. You need to drink it before you get too weak."

The vampire did as he was told and drank half the vial before handing it back to me. "Ah, I feel refreshed." He beamed and stood up, glancing at Rurik. "Who is this?"

"My name is Rurik Moore and I came to help you track down the Lord of Blood." Rurik replied.

"How do you know about the Lord of Blood?"

"Same as I know that the girl beside you is the Queen of Blood." Rurik replied simply. "My parents were killed by Vampaneze when I was a child and I swore to get revenge on them. That's when I heard about the Lord and Queen of Blood. I went to Lady Evanna and she told me of the legend."

Mr. Crepsley and I exchanged glances. "I do not see why you cannot help us. Come, we need to get back to the Cirque and then we will head out."

Once we got back to the Cirque, we cleaned up and then I, Mr. Crepsley, Vancha and Rurik decided to head out to Mr. Crepsley's hometown.

…

Six weeks had passed since we left the Cirque du Freak and now we arrived to Mr. Crepsley's hometown through the sewers.

"And people were still being murdered." I mumbled, gagging at the scent of my clothes. Even Harkat couldn't stand the scent and he nearly puked a few times.

We headed up to the motel room and Harkat was the first one to take a shower while I was watching television. "The bath's free." Harkat said when he came out.

Once I was in the bath, I sighed. _Harkat filled the bath for me….he's so considerate. _I mumbled and closed the curtain so no one would see me. The hot water was cooling my sore body. _The one thing is that I can't believe neither of the vampire princes have came to tell me that I had to marry Mr. Crepsley. _

I felt a blush creep onto my face. "GOD!" I shouted, threatening to rip my hair out. "I'm such an idiot! How come I won't tell him about my feelings?" I stopped myself. "Wait…did I just-?"

"Shell? Are you alright?"

I yelped. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!"

"I need to sleep in a few moments, but I have a few things with you to discuss. May I come in?" the vampire asks.

The same blush came back. _He can't see through the curtain…unless he has x-ray vision. _"Yeah I guess."

I heard the door open and then close. "What's to talk about?" I question.

"I was recently informed that Paris Skye has died. His body was found underneath a dead bear." He replied and I saw his form lean against the wall.

"Was he killed by the bear?" I ask sadly.

"No, vampires would rather choose to fight a battle they know they possess no hope of winning. Vampires do not like dying peacefully."

"How sad…I liked Paris." I mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

I sighed softly and pulled the drain out of the plug. "Can you hand me a towel?"

I stood up while he threw a long, white towel over the top of the curtain and I wrapped it tightly around my body. I then stepped out of the shower head, grabbing another towel to dry my hair. "For being so moody lately. This whole…..marriage thing is still bothering me." _No, that's not why. _

"I would be upset too if I was forced into an arranged marriage." He spoke, glancing at me.

_That's not it…..I….I want to tell you. _I thought, my eyes staring down at the tile floor. "Damnit!" I threw the towel in my hand at the floor. "I didn't think it would be this hard!"

"For what?" he asks, obviously confused by my words.

"Remember when I told you that I hated you?" I ask and he nodded. "Well, I don't. I never hated you; I was upset with you, but I never hated you. That was all a lie. I was trying to…hide my feelings for you." I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling cold all of a sudden. "For six….miserable years, I denied my feelings for you and they just became stronger overtime. Now I can't deny them anymore!"

Everything went silent for a moment and then he chuckled and I glared at him. "What's so funny?" I hissed.

I tell him my feelings and he laughs at me! That jerk! I crossed my arms over my chest tightly. "Just forget about what I said then!" I turned my back to him, a deep frown on my face.

"Shell, I was not laughing at you." He spoke and I heard him walk towards my back.

"Liar."

"I have done no such thing." His large, cool hands found my biceps. "What if I told you….that I have the same feelings for you?"

"Then I say you lie because you laughed at me!" I accused, turning around and poking him in the chest. "You, Larten Crepsley, can be a jerk sometimes!"

He looked amused and that only pissed me off more! "It ain't funny damnit!" I glared up at him, remembering he was still a foot taller than me. His hand came up and gently grasped mine, kissing it gently.

"I do not think such language is appropriate for such a young woman like yourself." He spoke with a smile.

"If ya think I'm gonna stop cursing because you said so, then you got another thing com-!" My sentence was cut off when he leaned down and captured my lips with his. That same blush creeped onto my face, but I began to relax and let my eyes close, standing on my tip-toes to lock my arms around his neck and to return the kiss.

The kiss became intense and when his tongue brushed across my bottom lip, I had to rip my head away in order not to die from the lack of oxygen. He just grinned and went to trail kisses along my ear, causing me to blush again.

"Um….don't ya think Harkat is gonna wonder where you are Mr. Crepsley?" I questioned.

"Drop the Mr." he said in my ear, causing me to shudder. "Either Crepsley or Larten will do fine darling."

I growled. "Don't call me darling."

He laughed a little and pulled back away from me. "You are adorable when you are mad."

This time, I gritted my teeth. "Out! I have to get dressed! Out you perverted vampire!" I pushed him out of the bathroom and slam the door shut.

And I heard him laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 20**_

"Shell! Mr. Crepsley!"

"Gahh!" I cried out, startling the vampire out of his sleep. It was 6 o'clock. "What Harkat?"

"Rurik said…that he had found a…trail of blood leading….to the sewers." Harkat replied.

Both Crepsley and I hurried to wake up and to where Rurik had seen the blood. "It leads down to the sewers."

Crepsley knelt down and tasted the blood. "It is Vampaneze blood. Looks like something has happened. We had better follow the trail."

We followed the trail for a while until we came to a large room. All of a sudden, several Vampaneze came down. "Damn, fall back!" Vancha shouted and we tried to run, but the Vampaneze blocked us.

"Shit, we're trapped."

Then I heard Rurik chuckle and I turned to him as he backed away towards the Vampaneze. "Rurik, what are you doing?" I questioned.

He smirked evilly. "Hello….dear sister."

My eyes widened. "Sister….?"

Crepsley growled. "Take off your gloves and show us your hands!"

Rurik chuckled and took off one glove, showing us his fingers. Indeed, they had tiny marks on them. "You are one of the Vampaneze now!"

"That's right and I am the Lord of Blood." Rurik chuckled. "Our mother gave me up when I was a baby because she was too young. So I wanted revenge and now I am going to get it. Everything was my plan, the new murders, everything."

"You…lured us here…." I whispered and rage boiled within me. "YOU BASTARD!" I lunged at him, but he kicked me and I landed head-first against the wall and everything went black.

When I woke, Crepsley was carrying me and we were evading the police. We had to leap out the window while Harkat and Vancha went first.

"Are you alright?" Crepsley asks me as he set me down.

"A little headache, but I'm fine. I'm guessing Rurik got away?"

"Yes, come. Leap!"

We leaped out of the broken window and I caught a glance of a sniper. "Look out! Sniper!" I shouted and the sniper fired.

The bullet pierced Crepsley's leg and he yelled out in pain. _He's gonna hit the ground in a second! _I thought and then landed my feet on the side of the building and lunged, wrapping my arms around the vampire and landing on my two feet with him in my arms. _Fuck, that hurt! _

The police were calling us monsters and we headed to a hideout while Vancha headed towards the police and took their leader hostage. "Let me see your leg!" I demanded and the vampire pulled up his pant leg.

"At least the bone is fine. I can still move on it."

"No you can't! You don't know how hard it is to cope with an injured leg!" I shouted at him.

"Hear this! If you shoot, your chief dies!" Vancha shouted at the police.

"Forget about me! Take these creeps out!" the chief shouted.

"How bad is it Larten? Can you flit?" Vancha asks.

"Not like this….."

Vancha frowned. "Then we'll have to leave you behind."

"No! I'm staying with him!" I shouted.

"Me too!" Harkat said.

Vancha growled and then whispered in my ear. "I'll wait in the cavern where we fought last night. I'll give you until midnight. If you aren't there by then, then I'll go after Rurik alone."

I nodded and Vancha flitted off with the chief.

And then we turned ourselves in.

…..

"How's your leg?"

"Between the administrations of the police and my own saliva, it has healed quickly."

I smiled. "That's good. Now let's get out of here!"

"I have to get my cape. The red calms my nerves."

I rolled my eyes and we headed outside. Crepsley immediately groaned when we came into contact with the sun. "He won't last an hour in this and we can't use the rooftops because it'll burn him alive!" I threw his arm over my shoulder and we headed out.

We couldn't use the manholes because the Vampets blocked them. We finally found a place to hide out in and food, and then headed out during the night. Then we headed out to where Vancha was and got the police lady to believe us.

And then we came to this huge contraption. "What's this?" I questioned.

I heard Rurik laughing as Vancha got close to the stakes and Rurik dropped a match. "Vancha!" I shouted and the stakes bursted into flames.

"Here! Hold my cape!" Crepsley tossed me his cape. "I do not want it burned!"

I shouted after him, but he just ran off to fight Rurik. I watched the two fight and a chain with thorns on it wrapped around Rurik's wrist while Crepsley began to fall along with Rurik, but he grabbed the chain and winced immediately.

"They're just hanging there!"

"Let go! You'll kill us both!" Rurik shouted.

"That is what I intend to do!"

"Larten, don't trade your life for him!" Vancha shouted. "Think about your friends!"

Crepsley slipped and he closed his eyes, then opened them and looked down at me. My eyes began to water. "Think about Shell!" Vancha shouted once more.

The Vampaneze holding Rurik promised to spare us and Crepsley nodded. "It seems our paths must part…"

"NO! I won't allow this to happen!" I screamed. "It can't happen! You won't die!"

He looked at me with those eyes of his and I trembled as the tears ran down my face. "Forgive me Shell….for everything. I love you."

And he let go.

I screamed so loudly that it must've echoed all the way into the town. I tossed the cape in my hands down and ran towards the falling figure, electricity coursing through my body. Vancha and Harkat shouted at me to come back and soon my entire body was engulfed in electricity.

I jumped, leaving a crater on the ground and leaped across the air towards Crepsley. My hand wrapped around his wrist and I used my other hand to pierce the cement of the tower.

"Shell!" Vancha shouted.

"You idiot!" Crepsley shouted. "Why did you do that? You could have been killed!"

"No, you're the idiot!" I shouted down at him. "Sacrificing your life for us, IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" I looked down at him and smiled. "We're supposed to be gettin' married….right?"

He smiled back at me. "From the first moment I met you, I knew you would be a handful." His hand wrapped around my wrist. "However…..I cannot allow harm to come to you or anyone else."

"Wha-AHH!" I yelled out in pain when he slashed my wrist with his nails and he slipped from my grip. "No…..No! LARTEN!" I screamed.

And then Mika came and saved Larten from his death. "Attack!" he commanded.

I glanced up at the tower and saw Rurik with a scowl on his face. I gritted my teeth. _He's dead! _I climbed the wall, using my electricity and when I got to the top, I tackled Rurik. "You bastard!" I punched him across the face so many times my knuckles were breaking.

He pushed me off and threw many daggers at me. I dodged them by jumping and landing on the ground safely, away from the enflamed stakes.

…..

Larten saw the Vampaneze fleeing from the battle and Shell landing on the ground safely. "Shell!"

Her head snapped up and her face broke into a smile and her eyes began to water. "Larten!" she cried and quickly stood up, beginning to run to him as he went towards her. He imagined her embracing him and telling him what an idiot he was…

But that never happened.

Instead, a rain of daggers came down from where Rurik was standing and rained down on Shell's running form.

….

_Pain. _

That's all I felt.

The pain was in my back, in my shoulders and arms and legs. It was only on the back of my body, not the front. I heard laughing from above me and Larten screaming out my name as I hit the ground, a bloody mess underneath me.

I heard shouting and running footsteps, hands on my back. "Careful! Take them out carefully!"

One by one the daggers were slowly pulled out of my skin and I coughed, blood splattering on the ground in front of me. _So this is what dying is like…._

My vision blurred and I saw Larten yelling at me, but I couldn't hear the words. Harkat was there too and I felt tears trickle down my face.

I saved his life and then Mika did…..but who will save mine?

"Shell, do not pass out!" Larten yelled at me.

My eyes were dropping…..so weak…..

"Shell!"

And then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Saga of Shell Hartford**

_**Chapter 21**_

He remembered everything they went through.

_How did she know that I am a vampire? He thought to himself, standing on the edge of the building and looking out into the night, his cloak blowing with the wind. There is no possibly way she could have known. Unless..._

_"Unless she can read minds..." he said to himself._

_All of a sudden, Larten spotted the girl walking down the street. Her hood was up, but it was her because she was wearing the same coat. He walked along the edge of the roof, following the girl._

_Meanwhile, Shell sighed, rubbing her arms gently. The pain was nearly gone after stealing some aspirin from the dollar store and taking two of them. When that guy touched me, I gained all of his memories. He's a vampire and how can he be outside during the daytime? Maybe not all the myths are real..._

_All of a sudden, she felt like a presence was near. She kept her ears sharp for footsteps, but she didn't hear anyone behind her. So she looked up at all the buildings and saw no one. Might be my imagination, but I can't rule out the possibility that someone's following me. It could be Olivia's friends...or it could be that vampire. I'll have to be careful. _

_Larten came out of his hiding spot when the girl wasn't looking anymore and she continued down the street. She suspects that I am following her. Smart girl and very sharp. He thought and quietly jumped to the next building, continuing to follow her._

_All of a sudden, she switched her pathway and wandered down an ally way. Larten jumped, landing on the ground quietly and then used the shadows to follow the girl._

_But she was gone._

_He stopped and blinked, realizing she must've taken a different route. Where could she have gone? There is only two ways to go, I should have heard her. _

_All of a sudden, he heard shuffling from behind him and whirled around, only for a hand to grab his neck and both he and the person fell to the ground. He felt something sharp being pointed at his heart._

_"So, you've been following me, eh vampire?" the girl snarls._

…

_She looked out into the distance, the wind blowing gently. "My mother's a drunk, my sister's abusive and my dad left years ago. He couldn't take living with my mom anymore, so he left. Ever since, I've been the target of bullies and physical and emotional torment. After dad left, I was the most devastated and soon I began experiencing things that weren't there. I had nightmares, scratching myself in my sleep and developed several of my disorders. I'm crazy…but not like serial killer crazy…..almost like…a calm crazy. I don't kill people unless they mean to kill me."_

_There was silence between them and then he spoke. "Hold out your finger."_

_Without looking, she held out her finger to him and instantly, she felt a powerful and painful poke. "Ow! What the hell?" she shouted, looking at her finger and realizing it was bleeding. "What the hell did you do that for?" she questioned, looking up at Crepsley as he licked the blood off his finger._

_"Hmm, you have…..fantastic blood. Probably the best I have ever tasted." He replied and then licked his finger once again, taking her hand in the other one and spreading his finger over her bleeding one. She was surprised to see it heal up, leaving just a small mark._

_"Whatdya do that for?" she questioned._

_"I had to taste your blood to make sure you were not evil." Crepsley replied. "And if I was to make you a vampire."_

_Vampire? She thought. "Whoa, who ever said I wanted to be a vampire?"_

_"It is the easiest choice when leaving your family. They will think you are dead and not look for you."_

_"Why can't I just run away?"_

_"You said you have a best friend; she will look for you."_

_"And stop after a few months. Once she realizes I'm gone for good, she won't look for me anymore." Shell snorted._

_Crepsley glanced down at the human beside him and then sighed. "Very well. Pack your things; we are leaving in an hour."_

_35 minutes later, Shell had her things packed and got dressed in warm clothes. She dressed in a pair of green cargo baggy pants, a black long sleeve shirt with a blue and white plaid short sleeve shirt over it and shin-length boots which were hidden underneath her pants. She sighed and brushed her long hair, putting a black, cotton hat over her head. She made sure she packed an extra set of clothes, her laptop and charger, necessities and her money, which she got from selling her novels underneath a different name. She also grabbed the books she had written and bought copies and put them into her bag._

_She sighed and put on a jacket and a warm coat, stuffing a scarf and gloves into her backpack. Okay…I'm ready. She opened the door and went out into her bedroom. "I'm ready."_

_He grinned. "Excellent. Took you long enough. Get on my back, we are going to flit."_

_"Flit?" she questioned, putting her arms around his neck._

_"It is like super speed." He replied, standing to his full height and putting his hands underneath her thighs. "Are you ready to leave this life?"_

_She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah."_

_He jumped out the window, landing gracefully on the ground and then they were racing._

_I think I'm gonna be sick. She buried her face in Crepsley's shoulder and tightened her grip around his neck. Goodbye old life, have fun without me. _

_It was the start of a new life with a vampire._

…_**.**_

_"Ow….!" Mr. Crepsley groaned._

_"It's time to get up Mr. Crepsley. Don't make me hit you again." She warned._

_"Alright, alright I am up…."_

…_**.**_

_"YEOW!" Mr. Crepsley shot up in the bed, instantly holding his broken wrist to his chest. He glared at the human sitting next to him. "What is your problem?"_

_She smirked. "That's for having your arm over my waist, perverted vampire."_

_"I thought you were sleeping on the couch."_

_"I got cold."_

_"And you broke my wrist!"_

_"Oh, quit being a baby!" she grumbled and grabbed his 'broken' wrist. "It's only dislocated." She pulled it and it popped. "Better?"_

_"Much." He mumbled, rubbing his wrist._

_"Go back to sleep moron." He heard her say and felt her get out of the bed. "I'll wake you up in three hours."_

…

_"You idiot!" he shouted, grabbing the front of her shirt. "You mindless, interfering fool! Do you realize what you have done?"_

_"B-but I thought…you were…." She stammered._

_"Moron! Because of your damned meddling, he has escaped!" the vampire shouted and tossed her to the ground. "A murderous psychopath just walked free! This was my chance to stop him…and you…you…" he sighed angrily._

_That's when she realized and she didn't stop the tears from falling._

_It was all her fault._

_"What were you doing here?" he questioned, turning to her._

_"Trying to stop you….from killing him…" she replied quietly, sheathing her katana._

_"Killing him?"_

_"I heard about the six corpses on the news and I thought…..you were the killer…."_

_"You are even dumber than I thought! Do you have such little faith in me?"_

_"What else was I supposed to think?" she questioned angrily, standing up and holding a hand to her bleeding arm. "You disappear every night, you never tell me anything! What was I supposed to do when I heard six people had been drained of their blood? How can I trust you when you won't tell me anything?"_

_Mr. Crepsley was silent for a moment, thinking to himself before sighing. "You are right. One must show trust in order to be trusted. I wished to spare you of the gory details. I should not have. This is my fault."_

_She looked down. "Its fine….I shouldn't have been tracking you."_

_He glanced down at her katana. "You meant to kill me?"_

_"Er…..yes…" she looked away._

_"You….are a reckless young woman Miss Hartford." Mr. Crepsley smirked a little. "But I guess I should have known that when I decided to bring you along with me."_

_The two shared a chuckle before it was interrupted by silence. Shell glanced at his arm. "Will you be okay?"_

_"I will be, my coat however, ha-ha." He held a hand to his arm, which had stopped bleeding._

_"Who was he?"_

_"His name is Murlough; he is a Vampaneze." Mr. Crepsley replied._

_"Vampaneze….?"_

_"It is a long story; we do not have time. Later I will….."_

_"No! Not later, NOW! I almost killed you tonight because I didn't know what was going on!" she shouted angrily, putting her foot down. "I can't stand being in the dark anymore! I want an explanation…!" she suddenly became light-headed and swayed to the side. She then lost her footing and began to fall._

_Before she could, the vampire caught her. "You have lost some blood. Come, let us go back to the hotel and I will explain everything."_

_"Okay…"_

…_**..**_

_Mr. Crepsley snarled and grabbed the front of David's shirt. "If you EVER touch her again, that will be the end of you! A father does not hit their own daughter!"_

_"How would you know, vampire?" David snarls back._

_Mr. Crepsley growled. "Because I care about her. Unlike you." And then he shoved David away from him, leaving the trailer._

…

_"Make me a vampire."_

_The two stared at each other before Mr. Crepsley spoke. "You are sure about this?"_

_She nodded. "Alright, show me your hands."_

…

_"I understand your concern for Shell's safety Larten." Mr. Tall agreed. "The girl is strong."_

_Mr. Crepsley nodded._

_And then they all heard a blood-curdling scream._

_It made Mr. Crepsley's blood run cold and all the blood drain away from his face. "Oh-no….." he whispered and hurried to the source of the scream, where he halted right in his tracks. The Wolf-Man stood, cradling someone in its arms, blood running down the person's left arm._

_Shell._

_How did he get out? Mr. Crepsley thought and the Wolf-Man snarled, snapping its jaws before jumping away. The vampire growled and quickly flitted after the Wolf-Man, coming to him. The Wolf-Man snarled, his jaws right above Shell's throat as if to say 'Move and I'll rip her throat out'._

_She whimpered, her eyes closed and beads of sweat rolling down her face. Then, the Wolf-Man snarled and clamped his jaws down on her tender and pale throat._

_"No!" Mr. Crepsley shouted and flitted towards the Wolf-Man. He tackled the beast to the ground, curled his fingers into fists and punched the beast across the face, knocking him out._

_"Mr. Crepsley!" Evra shouted and came onto the scene. He gasped. "Shell!" he hurried over to her, kneeling down as Mr. Crepsley came over. "Is she-?"_

_"No, not yet." The vampire replied, putting an arm around her shoulders and lifting her up a little. Blood ran down her neck from the wounds the Wolf-Man made._

_Her throat moved as she tried to speak, her eyes opening a crack. "D-don't…wanna…..d-die….w-wanna…..live….."_

_He felt extreme guilt run through his entire body. "I will try." He leaned down and ran his tongue along her throat, cleaning up the wounds and the blood. Evra held a towel to her bleeding shoulder, which the Wolf-Man had bit earlier._

_She shivered underneath the vampire's touch, her heart beat slowing. "Ha…..I had fun…..but…..I think that…..I….." her voice died off and to Mr. Crepsley's horror, her heart gave one last beat before stopping all together._

_"S-Shell….?" Evra choked on his tears._

_The vampire stared down at his assistant and then sighed, laying a hand over her eyes to close them. "Evra…..go inform Mr. Tall of the situation…."_

_"B-but-."_

_BA-THUMP_

_Mr. Crepsley stopped Evra from what he was saying and laid a hand over Shell's heart. Underneath the clothes and the skin, her heart began to beat and then her eyes shot open and she erupted into a coughing fit._

_"She's alive!" Evra cried, tears rolling down his face._

_"Uh….." she coughed. "That was dumb…" she said weakly. "I thought I told you that I wasn't dying anytime soon….." she rested her head against her mentor's chest, closing her eyes._

_The vampire smiled as her chest rose and fell with each, quiet breath. "Yes, you did say that."_

…

_"Shell!" Mr. Crepsley exclaimed._

_Shell saw vampires unsheathe their swords and charge towards her. The pack of wolves from the cliff above her growled and snarled as they jumped down on the surprised vampires._

_"Shell, what are you-?" Mr. Crepsley stopped when he noticed the knife that she held. "Is that…..Gavner's knife….?"_

_"Kurda!" Shell snarled. "You have done the most…..impossible thing that ever could've been done! I don't believe the vampire clan has ever had a traitor in their midst!"_

_"How dare you?" a vampire shouted._

_"Kill her!"_

_Vampires made a move towards her, but the wolves stood in front of her protectively, growling. "I'm only going to say this once, so you'd better listen!" Shell snarled, still glaring at Kurda. "At this moment, dozens of Vampaneze are right beneath Vampire Mountain, in the tunnels, waiting to attack!"_

_Everyone gasped, with the exception of Kurda and Shell. "Gavner Purl isn't missing…he's dead." Her body trembled as the tears came to her eyes. "Everything….Gavner's murder…..the Vampaneze infiltration…..was the act of one vampire…." She pointed at Kurda, the tears flowing. "Kurda Smahlt…..the traitor. **KURDA HAS BETRAYED….THE ENTIRE VAMPIRE CLAN!" **_

_Everyone was silent and then Paris spoke. "These are grave accusations Shell. You are certain of your word?"_

_"I wouldn't have come back if I was joking." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes roughly. "There are at least 30 Vampaneze down in the tunnels, maybe more. Kurda was going to let them into the Hall of Princes and let them steal the Stone of Blood!"_

_"Kurda, what do you have to say about Shell's claims?" Mika asks._

_"At the moment—nothing." Kurda replied._

_"You don't deny the charges?" Arrow shouted._

_"I do not."_

_Arrow clenched his fists. "Kill him now!"_

_All of a sudden, Kurda gasped and fell to his knees. "What's going on?" a vampire questioned._

_"**The Lord of Blood has come…" **_

_Mr. Crepsley's eyes widened. "Shell, RUN!"_

…_**.**_

_She nodded and Arra left while the two walked in. As Shell walked in, she noticed the bandages around his side and also noticed...that he was shirtless. She hid her blush and grabbed a chair, sitting down beside the bed. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly. "If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened..."_

_Mr. Crepsley just shook his head. "Do not blame yourself for this...Kurda was possessed by bloodlust."_

_She reached over and gently grabbed his hand. It was cool to the touch and larger than her own. She smiled sadly. "Kurda has been taken in. We are to discuss how to met up with the Vampaneze and then Kurda's sentencing...once you have recovered."_

_He returned her grip on his hand. "I will be up and walking around tomorrow. The wound will not take long to heal."_

_"I still feel guilty though..." she sighed. "Another thing is about what the princes are gonna do with me once everything is over. I'm afraid about that..."_

_Her mentor's other hand came up and rested on the side of her face. "I will not let anything happen to you Shell. I am glad you are alright."_

_She smiled a little. "I'm glad you're alright too."_

…

_"Larten, may I ask you something?" Evanna asks._

_The vampire glanced at her. "What is it?"_

_"How much do you care about Shell?"_

_Larten was confused by the question. "It's a simple question Larten." She snorted. "I see the way you look at her. I know you're still upset about Arra….but I think that is going away, am I wrong?"_

_He glanced down at his lap. "To answer your question lady, I care very deeply about Shell. I put myself with her so she would not be put to death. I cannot bear the thought of losing my assistant."_

_"But she isn't your assistant anymore Larten." Evanna corrected._

_"She hates me."_

_"She doesn't hate you Larten. She is quite upset with you, but she does not hate you. I see the way she looks at you also. She cares deeply about you Larten."_

_He didn't speak after that._

…_**..**_

_He looked amused and that only pissed her off more! "It ain't funny damnit!" She glared up at him, remembering he was still a foot taller than her. His hand came up and gently grasped hers, kissing it gently._

_"I do not think such language is appropriate for such a young woman like yourself." He spoke with a smile._

_"If ya think I'm gonna stop cursing because you said so, then you got another thing com-!" Her sentence was cut off when he leaned down and captured her lips with his. That same blush creeped onto her face, but she began to relax and let her eyes close, standing on her tip-toes to lock her arms around his neck and to return the kiss._

_The kiss became intense and when his tongue brushed across her bottom lip, she had to rip her head away in order not to die from the lack of oxygen. He just grinned and went to trail kisses along her ear, causing her to blush again._

_"Um….don't ya think Harkat is gonna wonder where you are Mr. Crepsley?" She questioned._

_"Drop the Mr." he said in my ear, causing her to shudder. "Either Crepsley or Larten will do fine darling."_

_She growled. "Don't call me darling."_

_He laughed a little and pulled back away from her. "You are adorable when you are mad."_

_This time, she gritted her teeth. "Out! I have to get dressed! Out you perverted vampire!" she pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut._

…

_Larten saw the Vampaneze fleeing from the battle and Shell landing on the ground safely. "Shell!"_

_Her head snapped up and her face broke into a smile and her eyes began to water. "Larten!" she cried and quickly stood up, beginning to run to him as he went towards her. He imagined her embracing him and telling him what an idiot he was…_

_But that never happened._

_Instead, a rain of daggers came down from where Rurik was standing and rained down on Shell's running form._

…**.**

He remembered every single detail of their adventure.

And now she was fighting for her life. But how was he supposed to help her?

"Larten…." Mika and Vancha, along with Harkat walked into the room.

"How is she?"

"We don't know the extent of her will, but her injuries were severe." Mika replied. "I am surprised she didn't die instantly after the contact with those daggers."

Larten was silent, his eyes downcast and dull. "You love her….don't you?" Mika questioned quietly.

"…..Yes."

"She won't give up so easily." Vancha spoke. "She's fighting back; she wants to stay. However, if the time comes, then you'll have to put her out of her misery."


End file.
